The Legend of Zelda Aun sin titulo
by DesuGraxia
Summary: 'No es normal. Es como si alguien me pidiera ayuda...' Leen observo a Hikary detenidamente y le tomo su mano. 'No te preocupes, estamos aqui juntos, y juntos lo resolveremos.' Los dos jovenes se apretaron para apartar el frio. La noche estaba llena de un manto de estrellas que iluminaban a dos jovenes que se habian perdido en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo...
1. Prologos

**Se hace saber desde antes que esta historia contiene personajes creados por Shigeru Miyamoto, actual director y creador de las series Mario Bros y The Legend Of Zelda.**

**Al mismo tiempo en esta historia aparecen personajes de invención mía completa, o relacionados de alguna forma con los personajes de TLOZ.**

**Se que antes había hecho esta historia, pero después de leerla después de ya mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que me dirigía demasiado a la comedia y le quitaba seriedad, que es lo que mas tiene. Así que he decidido rehacer la historia, con algunos cambios. Si tienen dudas o algo, hagan el favor de formularlas por medio de **_**reviews**_**.**

**También esta historia es tipo de la saga **_**Wind Waker**_** y las que le siguen.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a unos amigos míos muy especiales; Melisa, Rosalina y Axel, quienes me apoyaron con ideas para esta trama, y otra que será tan interesante como esta. Ahora es tiempo de comenzar lo que si se espera, la historia.**

The Legend of Zelda

(Sin titulo aun)

_**Openfic **_

…_ Corre. _Era una voz, una voz suave y al mismo tiempo firme que le ordenaba correr. Era una voz femenina que, a pesar de sonar dulce, hacia obedecer sin rechistar hasta a el mas fuerte y rudo de los hombres.

La perseguían, iban a hacerle algo malo, lo podía sentir. Corría por un bosque oscuro en el que no podía escucharse ni el más mínimo sonido de algún insecto. Detrás escuchaba voces que la seguían, decían palabras a las cuales ella no podía darles algún significado grato. Lo raro es que, las pocas veces que volteaba, ella no podía ver ningún tipo de silueta o alguna forma humana o animal. Era como si hubiera _fantasmas. _Ese pensamiento la hizo correr más rápido. Ese tipo de cosas la asustaban mucho, aunque estando en compañía no las tomaba muy enserio. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro prácticamente grisáceo. No entendía porque estaba así, pero se enfado consigo misma, el claro era grande y la verían más fácil. Aunque ella también podría verlos con la misma facilidad. Algo paso zumbando a su lado, algo brillante y rojo._ ¡Balas!, ¿O a lo mejor flechas con fuego?_ No importaba, iban a herirla y tenía que huir. Decidió que no quería verlos, ni tampoco quería que le vieran el rostro, así que se decidió a correr mucho más rápido, a pesar del dolor que ya tenía.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo corriendo, y empezaba a cansarse de un modo mas doloroso, así que, o paraba y se escondía, o seguía huyendo con la esperanza de hallar un pueblo o un mejor escondite que árboles de follaje gris.

Lo estaba pensando apenas, pues su respiración la ahogaba, y no se dio cuenta de que había una gran rama que sobresalía del suelo, hasta que tropezó con ella, claro, era difícil notarlo en un bosque donde se veía todo en tonos oscuros. Maldijo para si misma y se levanto preparada para correr, pero a pocos pasos de su apresurada carrera, se detuvo repentinamente, pues había un enorme precipicio, que no habría notado si no fuera por el hecho de que era lo que se notaba mas oscuro. Estaba en el borde, pero no se quito, por que lo que veía la dejo asombrada. Al parecer había salido del bosque y estaba frente a un mar de nubes oscuras situadas mas abajo, y que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Noto el cielo, que estaba completamente negro, sin ninguna luz. Se sentía como si estuviera en una de esas viejas películas donde todo era en blanco y negro. No fue hasta que escucho un ruido detrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del precipicio, cuando se quito y se volteo, y lo que vio, la dejo helada.

Era una figura, estaba lejos de ella aun, pero podía verla casi perfectamente. Era una chica, de eso no había duda, y llevaba un largo vestido blanco, de hecho, toda ella era blanca, cabello largo blanco, piel blanca, todo. Pero vio algo más, algo que la confundió mucho. Sus ojos. Eran de un color rojo, pero no cualquier rojo, sino rojo sangre. Su rostro angelical le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. En eso, no pudo evitar voltear a los lados de la extraña, porque empezaron a aparecer figuras luminosas, como seres brillantes, aunque opacos al lado de la chica. Entonces se estremeció. _Monstruos, y son muchos, y son malos, igual que ella, ¡Van a matarme!_ No pudo evitar pestañear, los había visto con los ojos tan abiertos, que le escocieron. Al terminar de pestañear, lo que vio la sobresalto más. La chica estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. De hecho, a unos 8 pies. La miraba con esa sonrisa dulce, pero con ojos que irradiaban maldad. Entonces…sucedió…El brazo derecho de la chica blanca se empezó a estremecer, y empezaron a surgirle formas irregulares de color negro, como si fueran tatuajes, solo que estos aparecían y se movían como serpientes en su brazo, creando figuras extrañas, como espirales. Entonces alargo su brazo hacia ella, y con la palma de su mano, toco su estomago, y lo presiono, mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo, demasiado cansada.

_-Muevete, no debes rendirte ahora, ¡Muevete ya o morirás aquí!- _indico la voz_._

No quería morir, no podía morir aun, y menos sin saber que sucedía, porque la seguían.

Algo presiono contra su estomago, y en ese momento grito, grito de dolor, ardor y terror. Le estaba enterrando la mano, la sentía en su estomago, abrirse paso hacia adentro, la sentía helada y dolorosa. Cerró los ojos con dolor, odiaba eso, la estaban matando, lo odiaba, la detestaba…

-_Hikary, ¡Hikary que sucede¡-_ era la voz de un chico ahora, aunque muy lejana.

-¿L-Leen?- pregunto temblando.

-¡Oh por fin, estaba tan preocupado, me asustaste tanto!-decía el chico preocupado. Reconoció su voz rápidamente, Leen Damkeen, su compañero de la escuela y su mejor amigo.

-¿Estas bien Hikary? Estabas gritando muy fuerte, como si te torturaran- era la voz de Mina Crawford, su compañera de habitación.

_Solo era un sueño… o mas bien una pesadilla…_

_-_Mmm…- gruño, abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Hikary, estas despierta, al fin.

¿_Cuanto tiempo llevaba estando así?_

-Mina, Leen, estoy, estoy bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba, apartándose las manos que querían ayudarla.

-Ay Hikary, me asuste mucho cuando Mina llamo a nuestra mi habitación. Dylan quería ir con la enfermera porque estabas muy agitada.

-No es necesario, solo fue una pesadilla.- dijo, y los miro desafiante. No acostumbraba a hablar sobre el miedo con los demás, pero en el caso de Leen, Mina y Dylan, era diferente. Ellos eran los primeros que le hablaron cuando llego a mitas de semestre a la Escuela ``Hoja Dorada``, una escuela enorme, muy grande. La razón es que tenia su Primaria, Secundaria, Preparatoria y Universidad juntas, aunque separadas por un espeso bosque, en el que se encontraban unas viejas bardas que separaban una de la otra, pero en conjunto, todas eran una misma, y al momento de celebraciones, se juntaban todas en el enorme gimnasio que tenia. Esa escuela era para personas de dinero, pero a Hikary, que era de clase media, se le permitió entrar por el hecho de que tenia becas de deporte y liderazgo. Le hecho una hojeada a los chicos. Leen Damkeen; era su mejor amigo. Lo conoció en esa escuela el día que el se desmayo a causa de dolores oculares. Si se le miraba con una hojeada rápida, daba la impresión de tener algo raro, algo que te hacia sentir incomodo. Pero Hikary sabía la razón. En su ojo izquierdo, si lo veías bien, podías notar que le estaban saliendo cascadas, esas cosas blancas que poco a poco enceguecen el ojo. Lamentablemente, sus padres no tenían mucho dinero, pues eran de clase media baja, y no podían pagar una operación costosa. Algo que le gustaba de Leen, era su cabello. Era tan oscuro y brillante. Era medio chino, sus ojos eran café muy oscuro, a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, que se veía mas claro, y tenia piel blanca, aunque no tan blanca como la de ella. Leen era un chico muy tímido, tranquilo, y de buen corazón. Se llevaban muy bien después de que ella lo ayudo a llevarlo a la enfermería, pues eso había sucedido de noche, y afortunadamente, ella había ido al baño en esos momentos, y estaban en el mismo pasillo.

-¿Que sucede Hikary?- pregunto el extrañado. Ella le sonreía radiante.

-No sucede nada, solo estaba pensando algo tonto.- dijo riendo.

-Oh Dylan, aquí estas, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo ella repentinamente, con un tono de sorpresa. Hikary la miro.

Mina Roselia Crawford, vieja amiga de la familia, y también muy buena chica. Ella tenía su cabello de color café claro, y unos brillantes ojos celestes. También era blanca, casi pálida, igual que ella, y siempre de su cuello colgaba un pendiente con dos rombos de oro, y uno grande de zafiro, y dos más pequeños, debajo de los de oro. Era una chica algo supersticiosa, y para ella, ese pendiente lo era todo. La conocía desde pequeña, y sabia que ese pendiente no siempre lo tuvo. Al parecer, perteneció a alguien a quien ella amaba mucho, pero aun no le había preguntado de quien era, ya que suponía que era algo muy personal.

-Lo siento, es que la enfermera no estaba, oh Hikary, ¿estas mejor?- le pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

Dylan Linseo Marini era un chico muy extrovertido. Casi todas lo amaban. Era el típico chico popular, que no se daba cuenta de lo guapo que era. Tenía un cabello café rubio brillante, largo y suave. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro oscuro. Era de piel aperlada, y siempre estaba contento, pero, las apariencias engañan, a pesar de lo guapo y extrovertido que era, por dentro era incluso más inseguro que Leen, y era algo que no le gustaba demostrar mucho a los demás. Lo conoció el día de la fiesta de Mina, pues en esa escuela acostumbraban a celebrar los días de cumpleaños de todos, claro, juntándolos, porque al ser muchos alumnos, no se la podían pasar celebrando casi todos los días. Ella sabia que el quería algo con ella, algo mas que amistad, pero dudaba por el hecho de que lo veía mas como amigo, y aparte no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-¿Hey estas bien?- le pregunto Dylan, pues Hikary estaba muy callada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Si, lo siento, es solo que he estado pensando en ese sueño. Es un tanto raro.

-Vamos, cuéntanos que sucede.- le dijo Mina, quien estaba sentada al pie de la cama de ella.

-Es un tanto perturbador, ¿que tal si se los cuento mañana en el receso? Es un tanto largo.- no era del todo cierto, pero lo que quería era descansar. Es cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba realmente cansada, y solo quería dormir.

_-_Si, será mejor que descanses un poco, ya son las 4:48, y debemos estar en los salones a las 7:10, así que, Dylan, tenemos que irnos. Hikary, ¿descansa un poco si?- le dijo sonriéndole de una manera que a Hikary le hizo sentir mas tranquila. Era bueno tener amigos que se preocupaban por ella, no como los de su anterior escuela, que eran unos verdaderos irrespetuosos. Lo mejor de todo, es que no les importaba a ninguno el status social de uno. Esos eran amigos de verdad.

-Vamos salgan ya, si sucede algo, ya les hablare yo, ¿esta bien? Necesitan descansar.- dijo sonriendo y abriendo las puertas para que salieran.

-Esta bien, esta bien, buenas noches chicas, descansen y no hagan cosas raras.- dijo Dylan riéndose y cerrándose la puerta. Hikary lanzo una almohada hacia la puerta sacándole la lengua.

-Bah, será mejor que durmamos un rato, y tranquila, estoy segura de que solo fue un sueño, aunque ya dijiste, mañana en receso nos lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo ella, apagando la luz.

-Esta bien, pero solo espero no se me olvide.

-Ni se te ocurra Hikary.- dijo Mina sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-Bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir, pensando en ese sueño, y en esa chica de blanco que tanto la había asustado.

**Bien, he acabado el **_**openfic**_**, al fin, me salio un poco mas serio y mas como debe ser. Bueno, espero les guste, se que seguro se han quedado con cara de ``What`` pero es que aun no llega lo mas interesante, que es el hecho de que muy pronto, aparecerán los personajes que ustedes quieren ver de verdad.**

**No duden de que esta será una mejor y más padre historia, que la sopa fundida que hice anteriormente. Ya saben, cualquier pregunta, queja, sugerencia, y lo mas importante, por favor, ¡nombre de titulo!, antes era ``Shadow Revenge``, pero no se, no tengo tanta imaginación. Pues ya esta. Empezare a hacer el siguiente capitulo y ya lo subo luego. Nos vemos luego, y ¡hasta la próxima Zeldicos!**

**Canción de inspiración de hoy:**

**``Consider me gone``**

**De Reba McEntire**


	2. La biblioteca y la voz musica 1

**¡Hola Zeldicos! Aquí estoy de vuelta para traerles el primer capitulo de mi historia de The Legend of Zelda, la cual aun no tiene un titulo fijo. Pero pues ni modo, aun no se, ya tengo la historia en mi mente, pero no se me ocurre el dichoso titulo. Creo que soy el único naco que se tarda tanto en encontrar un titulo… bueno naco no, dejémoslo en menso.**

**Bueno el hecho es que estaba escuchando una canción de una de mis cantantes favoritas, _Taylor Swift_. Si son inteligentes, sabrán que es una cantante de country y… bueno el hecho es que estaba escuchando su canción ``_Forever and Always`` _en versión piano, y me imagine la pareja de Dylan y Hikary, y no se, me gusto un poco.**

**Bueno pues ya he hablado mucho, es hora de lo que todos esperan, ¡el capitulo!**

_**Capitulo 1/2**_

_**``La biblioteca y la voz musical``**_

Eran ya las 7:06am y faltaban tan solo cuatro minutos para poder llegar al salón, aunque aun les faltaba subir las escaleras del pasillo al mano derecha, las cuales eran muchas.

-¿Que nos sucede?, ¡como podemos estar listas tan tarde!- pregunto Hikary, mientras daba la vuelta al pasillo de la mano derecha, y subían corriendo las escaleras.

-Es normal, supongo que el incidente de tu sueño de anoche nos agoto un poco, aparte no se porque no escuche la alarma.- dijo Mina mientras seguía a Hikary, quien iba corriendo como caballo desbocado al cual le han marcado con un metal.

-Me apuesto a que Dylan se ha de estar burlando de nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Me lo imagino ya riendo en estos momentos. Le daré un golpe si llega a suceder.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, y corrieron por el pasillo central. Estuvieron a punto de tropezar varias veces, pero al final, llegaron cansadas a sus bancos, los de la última fila, al lado de la ventana, en los últimos, donde los esperaba Dylan. Sonriendo como tarado.

-Parece que llegan tarde, nenas- dijo abrazándolas.

-Apártate cosa fea, esta chica no acepta burlas.- dijo Hikary dándole un zape con la mano cerrada.

-Hey, si sigues así te demandare con la Directora- dijo sobandose, y sacándole la lengua.

-Dah, quiero ver que lo hagas niña.

-Hey, hey, hey, yo soy todo un macho.- dijo tomando una postura rara.

-Eeh si claro Dylan, todo un… macho…si.-dijo casi riéndose.

-Son las 7:09 y la profesora aun no ha llegado.

-Oigan, ¿donde esta Leen?- dijo Mina mirando su banco.

-La jefa de grupo le hablo a la dirección.- dijo Dylan pensativo.

-¿Y ella no debe ir con el?- pregunto Hikary. Sabia que Leen sufría ciertos dolores repentinos, y le preocupaba mucho que estuviera solo.

-Yo no se, pero Patricia dijo que estaba bien, y que podía ir solo. Aparte, el director le hablo aparte, no quería a nadie más.

-Entiendo, entonces debemos sentarnos porque la berenjena ya llego.- dijo Dylan riendo.

-¡Hey, no la llames así, es tu superiora!- dijo Mina, regañándolo.

-¡Es que parece una berenjena, con su piel casi morada y sus ojotes verdes, y su ropa, siempre morada, y su volumen!

-Tiene razón, es tu superiora y no debes de llamarla así, aunque sea verdad.-dijo tapándose la boca.

-¡Hikary, apoyame!- dijo Mina haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, es la maestra favorita de Leen, tu sabes que le encanta biología, así que no podemos decir mucho delante de el.- dijo Dylan sonriendo.

De repente la expresión de Dylan cambio, algo que Hikary y Mina notaron al instante. No era algo muy típico de el ese tipo de expresiones repentinas, y se notaba por el hecho de que el ambiente se había vuelto pesado.

-¿Que sucede Dylan?- dijo Mina preocupada.

-Es Leen, mírenlo, ahí en las bancas.

-¿Que esta haciendo ahí?, y, ¿esa no es la profesora?- dijo Hikary. Leen estaba caminando por las bancas, con la maestra de biología junto a el.

-¿Me pregunto que pasara?- la expresión de Mina era de preocupación.

-¡Ay, nos vio!- dijo Dylan apartándose de la ventana, cosa que también hizo Mina. Pero Hikary, en vez de apartarse, lo saludo sonriendo con la mano, mientras Leen, desde cuatro pisos mas abajo, en el patio, también la saludaba.

-Ejem, chicos- dijo una voz femenina. Hikary, Mina y Dylan voltearon. Era Peach Heartfield, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, y de las más adineradas. Ella era una chica de cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura, bien peinada y con alguna partes terminadas en punta, tenia unos ojos tremendos azules y era blanca rosácea. Ella siempre olía a recién bañada. Estaba junto con su mejor amiga, Daisy Sunflower, también de familia adinerada, una chica de cabellera color café rojizo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenia ojos verdes, tez pálida, mas que la de Peach, y siempre olía a flores. Mina las vio un poco seria. Hikary sabia porque. Esas chicas a veces podían ser un poco pesadas. Peach era una chica muy fresa, por así decirlo, y criticaba mucho la ropa. En cambio Daisy, era una chica más ruda, incluso más que cualquier hombre de la escuela. Peach criticaba mucho la ropa simple de Mina, aunque también era hija de adinerados, y Daisy le seguía siempre el juego. La razón era porque Mina gustaba mas de ropa cómoda y que no llamaba mucho la atención, a prendas mas ``de moda`` entre los jóvenes de esa escuela.

-¡Hoy no hay clases en las primeras cuatro horas!, ¡así que salgan y diviértanse aprovechando este día!- dijo Daisy totalmente emocionada.

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la que no habrá clases?- dijo Mina seria, pues no confiaba mucho en las palabras de ellas dos.

-Mira, el hecho es que habrá junta de maestros así que será mejor aprovechar esto.- dijo Peach feliz.

-¿Pero no deberían mejor aprovechar ese tiempo para avanzar las tareas escolares?- Mina era una chica muy lista, y siempre dejaba las responsabilidades primero.

-Bah, como quieras, es tu tiempo libre, aprovéchalo como quieras, nosotras nos vamos.- contesto Daisy un tanto molesta.

-¡Ya saben chicos, fiesta en el salón principal del tercer piso, a menos que quieran estudiar primero como alguien!- añadió Peach levantando la voz. Ellas acostumbraban a protagonizar casi todas las fiestas de la escuela.

-Oigan ya déjenla, Mina tiene razón al decir eso.- dijo Dylan, con voz retadora.

-Ay vamos Dylan, ven con nosotras, nos divertiremos.- dijo Peach tomándolo de la mano.

-Si, será mejor que estudiar siempre.- dijo Daisy con voz burlona, guiñándole un ojo.

-Olvídenlo, ¿siempre tienen que ser así con ella?- dijo Dylan enfadándose mas.

-Si, no es justo, no todos somos irresponsables como otros.- dijo Hikary, tomando a Mina por el brazo y llevándosela lejos de ahí.

-Ya váyanse a su fiestucha.- dijo Dylan yéndose con ellas.

-Eeeh, ¡si cambias de opinión, ven con nosotras!- dijo Peach tratando inútilmente de arreglar algo.

-Ne, ya vamonos, ya vendrá.- dijo Daisy tomándola del brazo.

Si, en esa escuela siempre había cosas así, ¿la razón?, la popularidad. Es raro el hecho de que Dylan también fue así hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria, conoció a una chica de clase baja a la que el quiso mucho, pero que de repente se fue como si nada, dejo de ir a la escuela y ya no supo nada de ella.

-Mina, ¿estas bien?- dijo Dylan preocupado. El quería mucho a su amiga, y odiaba cuando estaba triste.

-No hagas caso a lo que ellas dicen, lo que pasa es que siempre han vivido rodeadas de lujos y mimadas, pero un día verán que hay más cosas más allá de sus costumbres, como la amistad verdadera, y el respeto a los demás.- dijo Hikary abrazándola. En ese momento, Mina tomo su collar con su mano derecha, y lo apretó un poco. Esa era la señal de que estaba a punto de llorar. Conocía a Mina, y sabía que no lloraba de tristeza. Estaba enojada. Consigo misma por ser tan débil, y por el hecho de que el pendiente que tenia, su propietario anterior había sufrido por lo mismo que ella.

-Estoy bien, gracias Hikary, gracias Dylan, siempre me ayudan.- dijo secándose las lagrimas. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando Hikary le cantaba una canción que ella compuso. Era una canción que solo decía ``na na na``, pero era una canción muy hermosa, si lo escuchabas de ella. Hikary solía llamarla ``La melodía del consuelo``, y la había escuchado en un sueño que tuvo hace varios años.

-Bien, ¿que tal si vamos por ese tonto de Leen? Seguro que esta por ahí, paseando solo como siempre.

-Si, ya se tardo, me preocupa un poco.

-Bien, pero cuando lo encontremos, ¿que tal si vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?- dijo Mina mas alegre. Esos dos sabían hacerla sonreír.

-Bien, y mas vale que lo hallemos, de verdad tengo ganas de ir ``Al refugio``.- así llamaban su lugar secreto, era un lugar que solo la profesora de biología y ellos conocían.

Entonces se dispusieron a buscar a Leen, quien ya llevaba tiempo sin aparecer. Hasta que encontraron a Stephanie Larousse, la hermana menor de Leen. (N/A: La razón por la que Leen tiene el apellido Damkeen y que Stephanie tenga el apellido Larousse, es porque Leen es adoptivo, lo que significa que Leen es hermanastro, y usan apellidos diferentes para diferenciarse) Esta estaba con su mejor amiga, Elva Ciarabella Cullen, una chica de cabello negro ondulado, de ojos cafés que usaba lentes, pero a ella se les veía bien, algo así como que eran parte de ella. Stephanie era de cabello ondulado castaño, de ojos café oscuro, un poco mas claro que los de Leen. Ellas estaban un año menor que Hikary y los demás, pero aun así se llevaban bien.

-Hola Stephanie, hola Bella, ¿no han visto a Leen?, lo estamos buscando.- dijo Hikary alegre.

-Yo no se, no lo he visto hoy.- dijo Stephanie pensativa, mirando a los lados por si lo veía.

-Yo lo vi hace poco en el puesto de Don Bolis.- dijo Bella riendo. Siempre le daba risa el apodo del vendedor de golosinas de la escuela.

-Oh claro, supongo que estará con Don Bolas- dijo Dylan divertido, mientras Bella escupía su soda de manzana y daba una risotada.

-Mmm a mi no me da gracia, me cae bien ese hombre.- dijo Stephanie disimulando su risa con un bostezo, fallando totalmente. La única que no se rió fue Mina.

-¿Oye me das un poco? siempre me han dado curiosidad esos ravioles.- dijo Dylan a Bella

-Claro, pero cuidado porque…

-¡Ay dios que es esto!- grito Dylan. Al parecer Bella le puso algo de ``picante`` a sus ravioles.

-Te lo iba a decir, tienen un poco de picante- dijo Bella riendo.

-No es gracioso, me las pagaras Cullen, ya veras.

-¿No quieres un poco de soda?

-No gracias, no vaya a ser que tenga algún ``ingrediente especial de Belli``

-Emm si, claro- dijo Bella disimulando cortesía.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego locas.- dijo Hikary saliendo corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Si, hasta luego.- dijeron Mina y Dylan corriendo tras ella.

-Bueno, al puesto de Don Bolas.- dijo Dylan riéndose.

-Cállate Dylan, no es gracioso.- dijo Mina sonriendo un poco.

-Si lo es, tu misma te ríes.- dijo Hikary divertida.

Encontraron a Leen unos minutos mas tarde, estaba comiendo algo que parecía sopa roja en una bolsa.

-¿Leen, que es eso?- dijo Dylan antojado.

-Son papas fritas bañadas en chamoy, salsa, limón, sal, elote y chile de elote.- Le dijo Leen contento.- ¿Quieres un poco?

-¡A la verde con el chile, ya es mucho con los ravioles ``condimentados con amor`` de Bella!- dijo Dylan haciendo muecas.

-¿Eh?, ¿de que me perdí?- dijo Leen con cara de curiosidad divertida.

-Se comió uno de los ravioles ``especiales`` de Bella, tu sabes que paso después.

-Ay Dylan, ¿cuando entenderás?

-Oye, ¿y tu que hacías abajo con la profe?- dijo Mina.

-Si, ¿Qué rayos hacías allá abajo?- dijo Hikary

-Verán, ¿recuerdan el problema de la profesora?- Dijo Leen volteando a otros lados, para verificar que nadie mas estuviera oyendo.

-Si, tiene problemas en el pulmón derecho.- dijo Mina

-Bueno, se retirara por unos meses, y quiere que yo aplique clases con diapositivas, junto con Heartfield.

-¡¿Con Peach?- grito repentinamente Hikary.

-Si, con ella misma.

-¿Lo rechazaste verdad, dime que si cosa?- dijo Dylan con ojos desorbitados.

La verdad es que Leen le había dicho que no quería, pero la profesora le había insistido, casi suplicado, pues a ella le preocupaba el avance de su grupo.

-Le dije que si, lo siento, no pude negarlo, ella realmente necesita eso.

-Solo espero que no pase algo malo- dijo Mina preocupada.

-Nos llevamos un poco bien, no pasara nada Mina.

-Bueno, ya que te encontramos, ¿porque no vamos al refugio?- dijo Hikary contenta.

-Yo te alcanzo luego, tengo que llevarle la noticia a Giovanni, ya sabes que esta enfermo, y no sabe que no habrá clases en las próximas horas.- dijo Mina agarrando su mochila y yendo para allá.- En un momento voy con ustedes.

-Yo tengo que ir con Leen a entregar unos papeles, al rato te alcanzamos.- dijo Dylan, caminando ya.

-Si, nos vemos Hikary, ve con cuidado.- le dijo Leen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, yo me adelanto.- dijo Hikary contenta. Los momentos de soledad en el refugio eran siempre muy relajantes.

-Bien, ¡hasta luego!- dijo Leen sonriendo mas mientras Dylan lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa.

Hikary decidió que era mejor correr para aprovechar el tiempo y llegar más rápido. Entonces se fue. Corrió doblando una esquina y tomando un atajo que ella conocía bien: Entro por una ventana al lado de la torre oeste, y se trepo por unos ladrillos que sobresalían. Luego de pasar por la otra barda, bajo por unas escaleras que llevaban a los laboratorios bajos, paso por tres salones y doblo otra esquina del lado izquierdo, ahí se metió en una puerta de escobas que ya no se usaba, retiro los postes que estaban ahí para esconder una entrada secreta a un pasillo que subía por una torre, entre las escaleras y salio por la segunda puerta del lado derecho, llegando a un pasillo largo y estrecho. Hay que tomar en cuenta que la escuela en su anterioridad había sido un viejo castillo residencial, por lo que era prácticamente enorme, y había muchos lugares secretos que, si uno era curioso, aventurero y con poco miedo como Hikary, podía encontrar todos esos pasillos secretos y entradas ocultas en una de las semanas de vacaciones de invierno, en el que uno no tenia nada que hacer.

-Mmm, ahora, el pasillo del lado izquierdo lleva a las aulas superiores, y el pasillo derecho lleva a los salones de danza y teatro, y por ahí hay un túnel detrás de unas palmas que lleva directamente a la parte trasera de una de las estanterías de libros de la biblioteca escolar. Y el pasillo central lleva a la torre de Botánica. Entonces tengo que ir para allá, y entrar en los matorrales que esta justo a lado de la vitrina con plantas carnívoras de la profesora Bianca.

Así que corrió hacia la torre, entrando por la gran puerta de entrada, en donde llevaba a un pasillo que llevaba hacia los salones de botánica, en unas escaleras en espiral. Subió hasta llegar al penúltimo, allí había una puerta que decía ``Botánica III``. Entro abriendo la puerta poquito, para ver si había alguien, pero al comprobar que solo estaba el Sr. June, el conserje, decidió que prácticamente no había nadie, y entro caminando derecho hacia los matorrales. Tuvo que ir a gatas por un rato porque los matorrales eran bajos, y no podía entrar caminando como en otros pasillos ocultos. Después de unos quince segundos al fin pudo levantarse, y abrió la puerta que estaba más allá de un corto pasillo. Después de abrirla, salio a un pasillo al aire libre, uno largo que llevaba todo derecho hacia la punta plana de una torre escondida entre ya el enorme follaje de árboles que con el tiempo habían crecido tanto que, si alguien se asomaba por ahí, podía encontrarse no con una torre escondida que nadie había visto, sino con puros árboles que no dejaban ver mas allá de ellos.

Hikary camino por ese pasillo, pasando por lo que sus amigos y ella llamaban el ``arco de la esperanza``, unas ramas de los árboles que formaban un arco alrededor del puente, y mas allá, llego a la cima de la torre al otro lado del arco. Ahí entro por una puerta que llevaba a un enorme salón con el techo ya desplomado y caído.

-Este lugar es tan hermoso, solo espero que no tarden mucho los demás chicos.- dijo Hikary a la nada, pues no había nadie mas que ellos. De repente, vio una puerta en el piso y recordó un día, en el que al entrar ella y los demás a ese lugar, encontraron esa puerta, y decidieron ver a donde daba. Recordó haber bajado por una escalera en forma de caracol, y un poco más abajo se encontró con un chico tirado en el suelo. Al principio creía que estaba muerto, pero vio que se movía un poco. Era Leen, en ese lugar lo conoció. Estaba desmayado y los demás la ayudaron a llevarlo a la enfermería. También recordó que un día, ellos entraron a ese lugar, y al intentar regresar, se dieron cuenta de que en el salón de Botánica III, donde estaba el pasadizo de entrada y salida, estaba la profesora dando clases, así que no pudieron regresarse por ahí. Buscaron otra salida, bajando por la torre del refugio, llegaron al primer piso y ahí encontraron una salida que llevaba a las afueras de la escuela, así que tuvieron que pasar por un sendero viejo lleno de plantas, y llegaron a una puerta de metal que ya no se usaba, y entraron por ahí a la escuela, aunque llegaron 28 minutos tarde al salón de Literatura.

-Que viejos tiempos, y pensar que fue en tercero de secundaria, ahora ya estamos en segundo de preparatoria. Como extraño esos tiempos.- dijo Hikary, sintiéndose nostálgica mientras veía todo el lugar bajo un cielo nublado y gris.

Estaba muy silencioso, así que se dispuso a cantar su canción, llenando el gran salón del suave ``na na na`` de la voz de Hikary.

-_Na na na na- _se oyó una voz musical.

En ese momento Hikary se quedo callada y pasmada. Había escuchado claramente otra voz, el de una chica, una voz muy hermosa, pero que la asusto por su repentina aparición. Hikary no le gustaba creer en espíritus ni eso, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que quizás en ese lugar podía haber un espíritu de un antiguo residente del castillo, o algo peor, y ella nunca lo supo.

-¿A-Alguien está aquí?- dijo titubeando un poco.

Lo único que escucho fue el viento pasar entre los árboles, entonces supuso que fue su imaginación.

-_¿Por que te detienes?, era una bonita canción, ¿sabes?-_dijo la voz, ahora un poco pensativa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hikary. Ahora sí que había escuchado a alguien.

-_Que sucede, ¿acaso te doy miedo?, si me pudieras ver, no creo que te asustaría, aparte, no soy nada malo.-_ dijo la voz un poco divertida.

-¿Si te pudiera ver?, ¿acaso eres un fantasma, o un espíritu?- dijo Hikary temblando. Empezaba a temerse lo peor.

-_¡No soy nada de eso!, ni soy un espíritu.-_ dijo la voz divertida.

-Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en que no me comerás o te llevaras mi alma?- dijo Hikary, sintiéndose un poco ridícula con esa pregunta. La voz no parecía mala.

-_Claro que no, ¡que ridiculeces dices! Yo soy buena, y realmente, necesito algo, necesito ayuda.-_ En ese momento, la voz sonó algo triste.

-¿Hikary, con quien hablas?- era la voz de Mina, quien había llegado con los otros dos chicos detrás de ella.

-¡Mina!, no vas a creerlo, había una voz, y sonaba muy linda, y ¡me hablo!

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?, creo que alucinas de mas.- dijo Dylan riendo.

-¡No!, ¡es en serio!, había una voz que me hablaba y… miren.

-¿Que cosa Hikary?- dijo Leen confundido.

-¿Verdad que lo que digo si paso?, ¡tu diles!, tu me hablaste, ¡por favor!

-Yo no oigo nada Hikary, creo que deberíamos irnos, seguro la altura te mareo.- dijo Dylan ahora sin reír.

-¡No!, ¡yo se lo que escuche!, se los juro, es verdad.- dijo Hikary decepcionándose de ellos. ¿Porque no le creían?

-Hikary, mejor olvídalo, tal vez no fue nada.- dijo Mina

-Si Hikary, vamos al Startbrucks, sirve de que tomamos unos Frappe Toreo.- dijo Leen, sonriéndole.

-No es una broma, ¡yo-lo-oí!, ¡entiéndanme!- pedía Hikary.

-Que tal si regresamos después a ver si se escucha de nuevo, ¿te parece?- dijo Mina.

-Pero… bien, vamos, pero regresaremos, ya dijiste.

-Esta bien, regresaremos después a ver que sucede, pero ahora, vamos por unos Frappes.

-Si, solo espero que las galletas Toreo no hablen, o si no me volveré loco.

-Muy gracioso Dylan.- dijo Hikary enojada.

**Muy bien Zeldicos, he acabado el capitulo de hoy, he estado muy inspirado pensando los diferentes caminos de la gran Escuela de la Hoja Dorada, llamada así porque en verano y otoño sus hojas cambian de un color café, a uno dorado, casi brillante. Oh dios, son las 1:23am y llevo escribiendo desde las 8:57pm, todo por imaginar primero y escribir, y es que esto no estaba originalmente planeado, pero ya que lo veo bien, esta mucho mejor. Pobre Hikary, ¿no creen?, se lo que se siente que digas la verdad y no te crea nadie, pero bueno, es algo normal.**

**No se si de dieron cuenta pero metí unas cuantas cosas de la vida real, como el ``StartBrucks``, y las galletas ``Toreo``, las favoritas de Stephanie Larousse. También lo de Larousse. Lo que sucede es que Stephanie Larousse si existe o existía en metroflog. Si quieren visítenla. También su mejor amiga, Elva Ciarabella Cullen. (Una cosa, lo de Cullen, no es por lo de los libros de Stephenie Mayer, ¿ok?, tampoco meteré cosas sobre eso, aunque también me guste.) No pues ya ven, la voz misteriosa, nunca sabrán de quien es, hasta que lean la parte donde aparece. No pues yo ya me largo, luego subiré el siguiente, ¿esta bien? Cuídense amigos Zeldicos, y ¡que la Trifuerza los acompañe!**

**Canción de inspiración de hoy:**

**``Forever and Always`` (Piano Versión)**

**De Taylor Swift**


	3. La biblioteca y la voz musica 2

**¿****Que hay de nuevo Zeldicos? Aquí de nuevo en mi amado fic que se esta poniendo interesante. Esta vez, tengo conmigo a mi mejor amiga para mi, ¡Melisa!, quien es la chica en la que me inspire para hacer el personaje de Hikary. Ella me ayudara en el fic de hoy, así que esperemos les guste, porque lo mas interesante pasa en este capitulo, así que disfrútenlo. Ya saben, dudas, quejas, pavadas, lo que sea, yo les responderé.**

_**Capitulo 1: 2/2**_

_**``La biblioteca y la voz musical``**_

-Bueno chicos, llegamos- dijo Dylan, hambreado.

-Si, y esta tan lleno… como siempre- dijo Mina suspirando- tendremos que esperar mucho.

El establecimiento personal de la escuela para los estudiantes, estaba lleno, como siempre, pero por suerte ¡habia solo una mesa libre!, ¡Y con justamente cuatro sillas libres! Asi que Hikary y Dylan corrieron a apartarla mientras Mina y Leen hacian fila para comprar los tan deseados frappes.

-¡Hikary! ¡Que vas a querer!- grito Mina tan fuerte que todo el lugar la escucho.

-Grita mas fuerte, creo que los de la escuela no te escucharon- dijo Leen bromeando.

-No importa Leen, solo es una pregunta- dijo ella haciéndole cara de lela.

-Esa cara asusta, ¿sabes?- dijo Leen riendo.

-¡Quiero lo de siempre!- grito Hikary.

-¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto Leen curioso.

-Si, últimamente pide Te Chagi Late.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es como un te relajante que sabe dulce picante y salado a la vez.- dijo Mina sonriendo.

-¿Quien rayos quiere algo como eso?- dijo Leen alarmado.

-Mira Leen, comprare uno y lo compartiremos para que lo pruebes, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Mina sonriéndole sonrojada.

-¡Claro!, y compartiré mi Frappe contigo.- dijo Leen sonriendo.

-¡Trato hecho!

Mientras Mina y Leen compraban, Hikary y Dylan platicaban animadamente en una de las mesas mas alejadas, cerca de una ventana.

-Oye Hikary, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Dylan después de mirar por la ventana. Tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-No saldré contigo, lo sabes.- dijo Hikary riendo.

-No, solo quería preguntarte algo que me cuestiono últimamente.- dijo Dylan sonriendo mas.

-Y ¿Qué es?- dijo Hikary confundida.

-De casualidad, ¿te gusta Leen?- Dylan reía mas.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- dijo Hikary con mirada asesina.

-Solo simple y sana curiosidad

-Pues veras, yo en realidad…

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Leen animado.

-Oh rayos.- dijo Hikary un poco enojada.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Mina, pues Hikary se veía molesta.

-Le preguntaba a Hikary si le gustaba…- iba a seguir, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Hikary tenia una mirada que no le gusto nada.

-_Habla y te mato-_ leyó Dylan en sus labios.

-Si le gustaba, eh, ¡la frambuesa bailarina!- dijo Dylan atropelladamente.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Mina.

-¿Y eso que es?- dijo Leen.

-Un baile que hicimos, tu sabes, ese baile, ¿verdad Dylan?- dijo Hikary pellizcándolo.

-Si, si, eso. ¿Trajeron las bebidas chicos?- dijo Dylan cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Si, aquí están. Dos Te Chagi Late, y dos frappes Toreo.

-Delicioso- dijo Hikary relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Mi Frappe!- dijo Dylan feliz y sediento.

-Bien Leen, sentémonos- dijo Mina dándole a Leen su Frappe.

-Mmm, es tan delicioso, me siento tan relajada al tomarlo- dijo Hikary cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

-¿A poco sabe tan bien?- dijo Leen, mirándola con rareza.

-Si, pruébalo para que lo veas- dijo Mina sonriéndole y entregándoselo.

-Captemos el momento- dijo Hikary sacando una cámara de color plateada- Quiero ver su cara cuando lo pruebe.

-Nosotros igual, ¡tómala!- dijeron al unísono.

-Esta bien, veamos como sabe- Leen tomo el vaso… y sintió unas ganas de reír, saltar, gritar, correr y volar, todo al mismo tiempo. Y al parecer, su rostro se vio muy gracioso, por el hecho de que había puesto una cara de sorpresa tan grande, que hasta Hikary se callo de la silla, y todos voltearon a verla, riendo de su caída.

-Oh dios, ¡fue tan gracioso, que bien que tenia la cámara!- dijo Hikary después de que salieron del lugar aun con sus bebidas en la mano.

-Lo se, oigan, creo que no hay clases hoy- dijo Dylan sonriendo.

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo Leen riendo también, viendo su foto en la cámara.

-Miren eso- apunto Dylan a un letrero a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

**``Suspensión de clases por 3 días. Disfruten, y de paso, feliciten a su directora, por que hoy es su cumpleaños, y se decidió dar un lapso de festividades para ella y todos ustedes. Firma Jefe del consejo escolar y tutoría, Danielle Grace Scott``**

-¡Increíble que hagan esto, gracias Directora Lorance!- celebro Hikary, quien estaba mas animada.

-Me gusta la idea, no creo que lo hagan en otra preparatoria- afirmo Mina con los pómulos colorados.

-¡Me fascina, hagamos algo!- dijo Leen.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Escucharon, eran Stephanie y Bella, quienes venían corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Se celebrara una fiesta en honor a la directora Lorance, vamos que ya están empezando- dijo Bella brincando de la emoción- ¡Hacia tiempo que no sucedía!

-¿Quien la patrocina?- Pregunto Mina.

-No son Heartfield y Sunflower las patrocinadoras- dijo Stephanie.

-Son los profesores. Colocaron tiendas y juegos por toda el área central del colegio. Parece que estará buena- señalo Bella contenta.

-Ok, iremos en un rato, las alcanzamos luego- dijo Hikary

-¡Esta bien, nos vemos aya!- gritaron mientras se iban corriendo, doblando una esquina que llevaba a un pasillo directo al área central.

-Bien chicos- dijo Hikary cuando se fueron las dos.

-¿Por que no vamos ya?- dijo Leen.

-Recuerden que prometieron que regresaríamos al refugio- dijo Hikary sonriendo.

-La verdad si lo hicimos, pero, ¿porque no mejor vamos a la fiesta primero?, recuerden que la comida siempre es gratis- dijo Mina.

-Si, tengo hambre y ganas de festejar un poco- dijo Dylan.

-Mmm, esta bien, pero iremos después, ¿si?

-Me parece buena idea, ¡vamos!- dijo Leen.

-Si, vamos.

Corrieron hacia donde habían ido las dos chicas, pasando por el largo pasillo de inmensas paredes, y grandes ventanales. El pasillo era muy largo y tenia varios desperfectos por el paso de los años, pero gracias a la luz que entraba por lo ventanales y las plantas y árboles que se colaban por las ventanas, se veía muy hermoso. Hikary noto que el cielo empezaba a nublarse.

-Oigan, esta todo muy animado, ¡miren nada mas este lugar!- afirmo Dylan animado- ¡Podría comer a morir!

-Yo también, ¡vamos!- dijo Mina tomando a Dylan de la mano, quien corrió tras ella, sonrojado.

Hasta donde sabían muchos alumnos, al parecer a Dylan le gustaba un poco Mina, pero otros estudiantes decían que estaba loco por Hikary, aunque había otros diferentes que veían que a Hikary le atraía Leen, pero solo eran rumores estudiantiles.

-Hikary, mira, son las chicas- dijo Leen señalando con la mirada a Peach y Daisy- Supongo que su fiesta fue opacada por esta.

-Eso espero, son una sangronas- afirmo Hikary,

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver que onda con la fiesta?

-Claro, ¡a que yo te gano!- corrió Hikary

-¡Ya veremos eso, regresa aquí!- grito Leen corriendo tras ella.

Los chicos disfrutaron de la fiesta, hubo bebidas (sin alcohol obvio, era un colegio estricto) comida, juegos, etc. Todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar en una tarde de otoño, al aire libre, con comerciantes en todos lados, diversos juegos de azar, juegos mecánicos, y todo alumbrado por diferentes luces colocadas por los intendentes y profesores de la escuela. La directora fue celebrada por todos, y hubo karaoke, entre otras cosas. Incluso Hikary, Dylan, Mina y Leen pasaron a cantar y a bailar. La fiesta duro un tiempo considerable, con decir que duro hasta el anochecer y un poco más de lo que permitían normalmente los profesores.

-Oh cielos, ¡esto es muy divertido!- dijo Mina, quien bailaba con Jonathan, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Sabes bailar muy bien, Mina- dijo este, quien disfrutaba de la música lenta que habían puesto.

-Ay, gracias, tu también sabes bailar muy bien- dijo Mina un poco vergonzosa, ella sabia que no era la mejor bailarina, pero tampoco lo era el.

-Hola Jonathan, ¿me permites un momento a Mina?, es urgente.- dijo Hikary llegando de repente, con un rostro que hizo a Mina acceder inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Jonathan, tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- dijo Mina.

-Claro, nos vemos Mina- se despidió este.

-¿Que sucede Hikary? Luces un poco preocupada- dijo Mina mirando a Hikary. En efecto, Hikary esta enrojecida y parecía desesperada.

-Es Leen, esta teniendo convulsiones, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-¡Oh no, vamos con el!

-Por eso vine por ti, Dylan nos espera junto con el en la enfermería- dijo Hikary-¡Vamos ya!

-Las chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería, la cual no quedaba muy lejos del área central, solo debían pasar por el mismo pasillo largo, entrar a la torre izquierda menor, la cual estaba apenas saliendo del gran pasillo largo, a un tramo a la derecha. Las chicas pasaron por el otro pasillo, el cual tenía dos caminos, el derecho y el izquierdo. Subieron las escaleras del izquierdo y pasaron por el jardín central izquierdo, en el cual había unos cuantos estudiantes que se dirigían a su habitación a descansar de la larga fiesta. Entre ellos, estaban Heartfield y Sunflower, con su grupo de amigas. Las ignoraron y siguieron por un par de senderos más, y llegaron a donde antes Hikary había pasado al ir al refugio. Y en vez de dirigirse a la gran torre que daba al refugio, la cual se situaba a lado de la gran biblioteca, se dirigieron al derecho. La enfermería estaba al lado izquierdo de la gran torre y enfrente de la biblioteca.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Mina respirando hondo, cerrando la gran puerta de la enfermería despacio, no se permitían sonidos fuertes en ese lugar.

-¿Se les ofrece algo queridas?- dijo la adorable mujer del escritorio, era ya viejita y trabajaba en ese lugar desde hace años, incluso fue estudiante.

-Venimos a ver a Leen Damkeen Larousse- dijo Hikary con voz queda.

-Oh si, lo vinieron a dejar hace rato. Al parecer, estaba muy enfermo, pero ya se calmo. Supongo que pueden ir a verlo.

-¿En que habitación se encuentra?- pregunto Mina preocupada.

-En la habitación numero 24, en el segundo piso, pero, ¡vaya!, aquí dice que no pueden ir a verlo.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Debemos verlo!- dijeron las dos juntas.

-¡Shh! ¡Por favor niñas, no hagan mucho ruido!- dijo la señora

-Lo sentimos- susurro Hikary.

-Bueno bueno, los doctores se han marchado ya al nivel superior. Vayan sin que los vean, ¿está bien?

-Claro, ¡muchas gracias señora Panffy!- dijo Mina sonriendo, la señora Panffy era ya muy querida por muchos.

-De nada, y sin ruido y con cuidado- señalo la señora.

-La señora Panffy es muy linda, ¿no crees?- dijo Mina cuando ya se alejaban de la recepción y subían por las escaleras. Hikary había elegido las escaleras, porque si subían por el elevador y las veían, tendrían muchas preguntas que contestar.

-Si, siempre ha sido muy dulce- susurro Hikary, mirando por si había alguien.

-Bueno, mejor vallamos ya, no hay nadie, supongo- dijo Mina.

Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas que llevaban cada una a una habitación. Se detuvieron delante de la que tenia el numero ``24``.

-Esta debe ser la que la señora nos dijo- susurro Hikary. No quería despertar a Leen.

-Creo yo. Será mejor que toques la puerta antes de entrar- dijo Mina.

-Bien.

Hikary toco la puerta y esperaron hasta que oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola chicas, al fin llegan- dijo Dylan.

-Hola Dylan, ¿Leen esta bien?- dijo Hikary.

-Pregúntaselo tu misma, esta despierto, aunque un poco desorientado. He hablado con el hace rato, y puede contestarme bien.

-Hola Leen, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mina.

-Eso creo, aunque me arde la cabeza- dijo Leen, sonriendo con un poco de dolor.

-Oh, estas adolorido, ¿cierto?- pregunto Hikary con lastima, sentándose junto a el.

-Un poco, pero es algo pasajero, o eso dijeron los doctores- dijo Leen un poco cansado.

-Entiendo, pero deberías descansar mas- dijo Mina, pensativa.

-Claro, solo que aun me falta bañarme para bajar la fiebre.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- dijo Hikary riéndose como loca.

-¿Que?, ¡yo puedo solo!- dijo Leen sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro, claro- susurro Mina.

-Oh Leen, ya veo que tienes visitas- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Era la enfermera Lana, una mujer de no más de 25 años. Era alta, esbelta, de piel blanca rosácea, cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Era una mujer linda y agradable que le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Era hija de la señora Panffy, y era muy buena con sus pacientes.

-Si, espero no moleste que estemos aquí- dijo Hikary, sonriéndole.

-Esta bien, siempre y cuando no hagan mucho ruido- indico la enfermera.

-Esta bien, no hay problema- dijo Dylan.

-Leen, he venido a dejarte esto por si lo necesitas, nos vemos luego, llama si necesitas.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lana- dijo Leen, levantándose de la cama.

-Solo Lana, nos vemos- se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

-Es una buena enfermera, no como Charles, la otra- dijo Mina.

-¿Hablas de la enfermera que a nadie le gusta?- pregunto Hikary.

-Si, es muy gritona y regañona.

-Nunca la he visto.

-No siempre esta- dijo Dylan poniendo una mueca.

-A veces sale a otras escuelas, por eso no escuchas mucho de ella.

-¿Que hora es chicos?- pregunto Leen mirando el cielo. Parecía tarde.

-Parece que son las... 3:21am, ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!- afirmo Dylan, mirando su reloj de mano.

-Es tarde, creo que Leen debe descansar, y nosotros también- dijo Mina. Realmente era tarde, y seguro enfriaría con el tiempo.

-Mina tiene razón, Leen, estarás bien, vendremos a verte mañana- dijo Hikary entrecerrando la ventana.

-Me parece perfecto, duerman bien- Leen sonreía.

-Cuídate Leen, hasta mañana- dijo Mina tomando su mano y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Leen, descansa bien y no te portes mal- bromeo Dylan, chocando su mano con la de Leen, y dirigiéndose luego a Mina.

-Ya veremos que pasa- rió Leen.

-Hasta mañana Leen, buenas noches- dijo Hikary, dándole unas palmadas, y saliendo de la habitación con los demás. Leen se recostó en la cama y se durmió enseguida, y los chicos se dirigieron al edificio de dormitorios de los alumnos...

Mas tarde...

_¡Corre, más rápido!_ Insistió la voz... y todo paso. Hikary no sentía el dolor tan fuerte como antes, pero era desagradable. La chica de ojos sangre la miraba mientras sonreía dulcemente. Hikary lo presentía, la de blanco quería lastimarla y ella sentía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Repentinamente, la de blanco se retiro. Su rostro había cambiado, ya no sonreía. La miraba con curiosidad y algo más. Parecía enojada, pensó Hikary, y sin pensarlo, y recuperando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se lanzo a correr y se aventó al acantilado. No se había dado cuenta de que su mano había empezado a emanar un brillo extraño, una especie de brillo dorado. Aparte de los ojos de la de blanco, ese brillo era lo único que tenia color. Todo lo demás era blanco y tonos grises. Incluso ella. En ese momento, el brillo de su mano se intensifico demasiado, cegándola mientras caía, a un vació del cual no sabia si volvería a salir...

…_Levántate, no hay tiempo que perder._.. Dijo la voz. Hikary abrió sus ojos y se levanto. Pareciera que su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, lo sentía diferente. Miro a los lados con ojos cansados, ¿Cuanto había caído, y porque no sentía dolor si había caído de algo tan alto? Miro arriba, pero solo vio nubes grises. Observo su alrededor, y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida: A donde sea que viera, solo había tumbas y mas tumbas. Había un letrero, pero no pudo leer lo que decía, estaba muy borroso.

_-_Que lugar... ¿Donde me encuentro?- pregunto a si misma y se puso a caminar por el lugar.

El lugar era gris y blanco. Plantas y lapidas blancas con toques de diferente gris. Se sentía rara caminando por ahí. En ese momento vio algo a lo lejos, un montón de cosa negra amontonado, o eso le pareció. Decidió ir lento, por si era algo peligroso. Se encontraba cerca, cuando algo la distrajo. Escucho un sonido atrás de ella, pero no había nada. Hikary se volteo asustada, empezaba a sentir algo raro. Ya no estaba... la silueta no estaba. Hikary se acerco, temblorosa. Había un mausoleo grande, como una torre y pilares. Daba la impresión de un pequeño castillo de mármol negro. En uno de los pilares se podía leer lo siguiente, aunque con algo de dificultad:

_``Tan joven como hermosa,_

_Tan tierna como inocente._

_Tan frágil como una rosa,_

_Tan linda como paciente._

_Aquí descansan los recuerdos_

_De alguien importante. ``_

_``Princesa Zelda Hyrule``_

_``Desaparecida un año después de su nacimiento``_

-Una princesa desaparecida, supongo que la dieron por muerta de tanto buscarla. Que lindo detalle que le hicieran esto. Debe ser horrible perder a un ser querido, y todavía aparte muy joven- se dijo Hikary a si misma. Observo el pequeño monumento, había un símbolo arriba de la puerta, un triangulo formado por tres mas pequeños. La puerta era de un material que Hikary no reconoció. Superada por la curiosidad, Hikary tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero al parecer no podía abrirse, tenía llave.

Miro el otro pilar, había una fotografía. Estaba polvosa y vieja. Pasó su mano por la imagen para quitar el polvo, y al verla, se le volcó el corazón. La imagen mostraba una fotografía de una pequeña bebe. Era blanca, tenía mejillas sonrojadas y cabello rubio claro. La bebe sonreía feliz recostada junto a un oso de peluche blanco. Había algo escrito abajo, que ponía:

_No te olvidaremos nunca, aunque estuviste con nosotros un tiempo corto, fue suficiente para ocupar este lugar en nuestro corazón._

_Zelda Mireya De Hyrule_

_Daphnes Alheizer Hyrule_

Algo capto su atención repentinamente. Sus ojos... El ojo derecho era de un azul profundo, y el izquierdo era de un amarillo café. La sorpresa se esfumo, y Hikary lanzo un suspiro largo. Reflejándose en el vidrio de la foto, Hikary se miro. Una chica de cabello negro brillante peinado de en medio sujetado por un moño gris por atrás y los cabellos hasta los hombros, tez blanca y pestañas gruesas le regreso la mirada. Su reflejo en la luz gris blanquecina la hacia ver mas blanca, y le resaltaba el color de sus ojos. El ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo era un verde esmeralda. Ese detalle nunca le había gustado a ella, pues le hacían burla de pequeña, pero ahora le daba igual, aunque seguía sin gustarle, a pesar de que a sus amigos les gustaba mucho, sobretodo a Leen, quien lo veía como algo único. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Salio del mausoleo, y se iba a encaminar por el camino mas cercano, cuando escucho algo.

_¡Despierta, despierta!_, dijo la voz. Todo se torno borroso, Hikary no sabia que pasaba, se sintió extraña, como si todo se moviera de repente.

-¡Ah, que pasa!- Hikary se removió en las colchas y despertó. Estaba en su habitación, oscura y tranquila. Confusa, miro a lado. Mina dormía placidamente en su cama. Extrañada, se levanto y miro el reloj de alarma de Mina. 6:31am. Era muy temprano aun, y sentía que el sueño se le había ido. Aun tenía el uniforme gris reglamentario, y tenia puesto los zapatos. Fue el baño, se lavo el rostro y se lavo los dientes. Sin hacer ruido, salio de la habitación y salio de el edificio de dormitorios. Todo estaba silencioso. Estaba fresco y ventoso. Se puso a caminar sin rumbo. Era muy temprano para ir a ver a Leen, y todos dormirían hasta tarde. Camino un largo tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la torre de Botánica. Paso hacia la vitrina de plantas carnívoras, y se puso a gatas en los matorrales, dirigiéndose a la torre ``El Refugio``. Se sentía extraña, caminando en la mañana, sola hacia el refugio. Tocaba la barda de piedra del puente mientras caminaba. Había ramas, hojas y pedazos de piedra en el suelo. Era...era nostálgico. Caminando por el Arco, miraba el suelo. El sueño había sido demasiado real para ella, y le hubiera gustado saber mas de el. Abrió la puerta y entro al gran salón. El viejo sillón rojo. Sillas desparramadas alrededor de una mesa. Grandes cortinas doradas colgaban de los ventanales. Grandes losas de techo estaban en una esquina derecha del salón circular. Había un candelabro medio roto en el techo, velas en las paredes y la enorme alfombra roja con tonos dorados en el suelo. Había una enorme puerta dorada el lado izquierdo de la puerta donde entro Hikary. Esas puertas daban a unas escaleras que rodeaban la torre había abajo. Abajo había habitaciones y otros salones, así como una cocina, entre otros. Para Hikary, ese lugar había sido en el pasado, un salón de fiestas y reuniones. A ella le habría gustado haber estado ahí un tiempo, sabes de su historia y todo. Ese lugar siempre le ponía a pensar. Se sentó en el sillón rojo y observo todo. Estaba un poco oscuro aun, pero ya entraba algo de luz del amanecer.

Se recostó en el sofá, y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas. Hikary era alguien que, como Leen, pensaba mucho. Cerró los ojos, y se sumió en sus hondos pensamientos...

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo... _Hikary se levanto sobresaltada y echando un grito. Miro a todos lados pero no vio nada.

_-_¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Hikary, intentando mostrar seguridad en sus palabras.

_-¿Tan rápido me olvidas?, deberíamos de dejar de repetir todo esto, es tedioso, heh heh heh...-_ dijo la voz suspirando y riendo un poco.

_-_Claro, te recuerdo ya, es solo que si hablas de repente, me sacaras un susto, además, aun no me acostumbro a hablar con algo que no puedo ver. Eso me recuerda, ¿Tienes un nombre?, no se como llamarte- Hikary se calmo, pero estaba nerviosa.

_-Tengo uno, pero no puedo contártelo, al menos aquí no puedo-_ la voz sonaba divertida. Lo decía como si fuera algo obvio.

_-_Entonces tendré que conformarme con llamarte ``cosa que habla``, supongo

_-No me gusta, pero bueno ¿recuerdas que la última vez te dije que necesitaba algo?- _la voz se torno seria de repente, cosa que inquieto a Hikary un poco.

_-_Cierto, fue cuando me dejaste quedar como una loca, ¿no?- Hikary se sintió enojada en ese momento.

_-Lo siento, no podía hablar frente a otros. En serio, necesito tu ayuda- _sonaba urgente.

_-_Habla, te escucho- dijo Hikary al fin, sentándose de nuevo.

_-Pero antes..._

_-_¡Ah vamos! ¿Ahora que?- dijo Hikary molesta.

_-Tranquila, ya va a llegar, de hecho, ya esta aquí-_ dijo la voz, tenía un toque serio pero divertido.

_-_¿De que hablas ahora...

_-_¿Hikary? ¿Estas aquí?- la voz era muy familiar para Hikary.

_-_Ese es... ¿Leen?- Hikary volteo para encontrarse con Leen entrando a la sala.

_-_Leen, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Hikary acercándose a el.

_-_Una voz me dijo que estarías aquí, así que la seguí, ¡y tenia razón!- Leen estaba temblando. Tenía su uniforme puesto, como Hikary.

_-_No entiendo, ¿Que sucede aquí?- dijo Hikary.

_-Tranquila, no es nada malo, es que deseaba hablar con los dos...- _La voz sonó preocupada.

_-_Esa es la voz que me hablo. ¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo Leen, que sonaba inseguro.

_-Muchas cosas suceden, pero ahora me preocupa una en especial, por favor, escuchen mi suplica-_ ahora sonaba triste y pensativa.

_-_Te escucharemos, aunque esto sea algo...raro- dijo Hikary

_-_Tú habla

_-Gracias, muchas gracias... Muchas cosas malas están pasando. Los he estado vigilando desde la primera vez que ustedes entraron aquí. Creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme. Verán, mi mundo se ha sumido en una extraña oscuridad, criaturas extrañas han emergido de la nada y han atacado, las tierras de donde soy están en peligro ahora, y temo lo peor. En estos momentos, mi mundo enfrenta un horrible destino, y repito, creo en que ustedes podrían ayudarme..._

_-_¿Cosas malas? Pero no entiendo, ¿que tenemos que ver nosotros aquí? Digo, es que esto es algo muy nuevo...

_-_Hikary, pareces dudar, a mi me parece que dice la verdad de algún modo- dijo Leen preocupado.

_-_No se Leen, me parece algo imposible la verdad.

_-Si se los demuestro, ¿me ayudaran?_- la voz sonó animosa.

_-_Mmm esta bien. No pasara nada- dijo Hikary.

_-_Bien voz, ¿como sabremos?

_._...Silencio.

_-_¿Voz?- pregunto Leen.

_._...Más silencio.

_-_Amm, ¿ahora que?- dijo Hikary.

_-...Sigan la luz_

_-_¿Luz? ¿Que luz?- pregunto Hikary.

De la nada, una luz de color dorado apareció cayendo del cielo. Esta luz se quedo parada. Hikary camino hacia ella, pero la luz se movió y se fue hacia la puerta por donde entraron, y se quedo parada, como si quisiera que la siguieran.

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?- pregunto Leen.

-Creo que si, vayamos- dijo Hikary, corriendo hacia ella junto con Leen.

La luz avanzo cuando la alcanzaron, y floto por todo el pasillo del puente, pasando entre piedras. Se detuvo en la puerta de entrada a la clase de Botánica. Al alcanzarla, la luz siguió pasando por los matorrales y salio de la clase de Botánica III, pasando por el pasillo de escaleras que bajaba en espiral alrededor de la torre de botánica, hasta llegar al primer piso. Paso por el pasillo y salio de la torre por la gran puerta café. Bajo por unas escaleras de piedra que bajaban a un pasillo en donde estaban unos salones de proyección, y llegaron a una intersección en la que había dos caminos, en la derecha, unas escaleras que daban a unos salones sin uso de arriba, y en la izquierda, una puerta. La luz espero a Leen y a Hikary, y cuando llegaron, Leen abrió la puerta, y la luz entro por el pasillo oscuro. Lo único que podía guiarlos era la luz dorada, que salio por el agujero de la puerta. Al abrirla, la luz los esperaba en un parque donde normalmente los estudiantes descansaban, hacían deporte, etc. Claro, a esa hora estaba vacío. Pasaron todas las tres grandes canchas deportivas, cada una con sus sillas. La escuela era muy grande. Al correr, Hikary miro hacia el cielo. Estaba amaneciendo, y, por lo que veía, esa parte de la escuela era una de las más profundas. Las torres, puentes y todo eran muy elevados. Subieron otras escaleras que dieron a un largo pasillo, y la luz recorrió un tramo largo derecho. Pasaron por varias puertas. Ese debía ser el área de conserjes. Había muchos porque el castillo era enorme. Una que otra habitación estaba encendida, seguro debían despertar temprano. Subieron por unas escaleras, pasando bajo un arco de piedra en una torre pequeña. Y Hikary diviso el gran edificio de la biblioteca. Era majestuoso realmente. Pensó que a lo mejor había podido tomar un atajo y evitarse ese correrio, pero luego vio que había unos conserjes limpiando, y si los hubieran visto, habrían tenido que hablar. Subieron unos últimos escalones (Ya estaban algo cansados...bueno mucho) hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la gran biblioteca. Un brillo dorado salía de las puertas.

-¿Al fin llegamos no? si corro mas, me caeré y dormiré aquí- dijo Leen cansado y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Esa luz... vamos a ver, creo que debe ser de la lucecita.

Entraron a la biblioteca y se quedaron boquiabiertos. El lugar parecía brillar con luz propia. Se adentraron estupefactos, todo el interior brillaba de dorado, era impresionante, pero lo que vieron después, los dejo sin aliento. Al dar la vuelta y subir unos escalones, llegaron a la parte alta. De ahí provenía toda esa calida luz. La lucecita los espero a que llegaran, y avanzo hacia la fuente de toda esa luminosidad.

-¿Que rayos...?

-¿...Es eso?- termino Hikary

Un enorme triangulo dorado brillaba frente a ellos, era enorme, brillante, hermoso y majestuoso. La luz irradiaba pero no calaba. Era como si ese triangulo no fuera algo sólido, sino como hecho por la misma luz. La voz de la chica volvió a sonar, esta vez decidida y firme.

_Ahora que estamos aquí, debo preguntarles... ¿Aceptan la misión de la trifuerza?..._

_-_¿La misión de la trifuerza?- preguntaron al unísono.

_...Si es así, elegidos, toquen el resplandeciente fulgor, la trifuerza los guiara en su camino..._

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos, sabían lo que había en sus pensamientos: miedo, inseguridad, temor, pero sobre todo, curiosidad.

-Si, aceptamos la misión de la trifuerza- dijo Leen seguro de si mismo.

Y tomándose de la mano, los jóvenes tocaron la trifuerza, y se vieron envueltos en una luz brillante, para luego desaparecer, dejando la biblioteca de nuevo vacía, con su poca luz del amanecer.

Y aquí empieza una nueva leyenda...

**¡Jojojojo!, simplemente me gusto mucho como me quedo, hice 22 páginas de esto, y me siento orgulloso. Bueno, espero les guste y sea de su agrado. Ojala no se mareen con las ubicaciones, porque si no, ¡me daré un tiro hehehe! Creo que esto es mas un prologo que un capitulo, pero bueno, espero si les guste.**

**Aww, fue divertido con Mel hacer todo esto, pero creo que este cap fue algo más largo ¿no? Creo que el anterior era de 16 y el Openfic de 9. Hahaha, bueno eso era todo, no se que mas poner hoy.**

**Tengo que irme, cuídense mucho y sea buenos como Leen, ¡pero locos como Hikary!**

**¡Saludos desde mi compu!**

**Cancion de inspiración de hoy: **

**``Best Friends``**

**De Aqua**


	4. Dias de Trabajo 1

**The Legend of Zelda**

**(Sin titulo)**

**Hola Zeldicos, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que hasta ahora, todo haya salido bien, y si no, pueden enviarme sus dudas, quejas, en forma de **_**reviews**_**, y así será más eficiente.**

**Sin nada más y nada menos, les presento este nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

_**Capitulo 2: 1/2  
>''Dias de trabajo''<strong>_

No había sonido alguno, después de todo, parecía haber sido un sueño. Sentía una brisa cálida acariciarle el rostro, y tenía un leve dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo. Sentía su respiración calmarse poco a poco, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que solo había sido un sueño, un sueño nada más.

Deseaba levantarse, pero el cálido y reconfortante aire que sentía le impedía abrir los ojos. Los sentía pesados, a pesar de que lo más probable era que hubiera dormido horas. Tal vez era un poco de miedo por sentirse en un lugar desconocido, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía seguro. No fue sino hasta que escucho el sonido de algo levantarse, cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba aun mareado por la convulsión que tuvo horas antes, en la fiesta en honor a la directora, pero no era para alarmarse, era normal que eso sucediera, también que estuviera atontado, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía así, supuso que era por haberse quedado dormido. En eso pensaba Leen Damkeen, cuando otro sonido lo hizo reaccionar, y voltear a su alrededor.

El sonido que había escuchado era el de Hikary, su mejor amiga, levantarse del suelo. A Leen le pareció extraño por un momento, que su amiga lo mirara con cierto miedo, pero luego vio la lógica de su temor, al mirar a ambos lados, y encontrarse con que no estaban en la biblioteca, donde, si su mente no le fallaba, habían estado la última vez.

-Leen…- Había cierto temor en su voz.

-Creo que pienso como tu- dijo Leen con tono preocupado.

El chico se levanto del suelo, y observo. Era cielo azul, azul claro, como el de un día primaveral. Se encontraban en alguna clase de prado, con arboles a su alrededor y distintos tipos de plantas que él no pudo reconocer. A lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de un arroyo. No fue hasta escuchar ese sonido, que Leen se dio cuenta de la enorme sed que sentía.

-Leen, no creo que estemos en el colegio- Hikary empezaba a sentirse un poco desesperada. No sabía nada de ese lugar.

-Extraño, pero Hikary, ¿no te da la sensación de tener demasiada sed?- dijo este mirándola.

-Cielos, ahora que lo piensas, si, y creo escuchar un arroyo cerca- Hikary empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-Creo que deberíamos buscarlo, supongo- admitió Leen.

-¡Perfecto, vamos!- dijo Hikary mostrando un poco mas de ánimos.

-¡Alto, Hikary espera!- Leen la tomo le hombro.

-¿Sucede algo Leen?- dijo ella, un poco molesta.

-Creo que de verdad no sabemos dónde nos encontramos, si miras a todos lados, veras praderas, arboles y rocas, no podemos andar por ahí sin saber que es este lugar, sería mejor marcar por donde vamos antes, ¿no crees?- dijo Leen observándola, serio.

-Tienes razón, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?- dijo Hikary.

-¿Qué harías sin mi?- Leen estaba extrañamente alegre ahora.

-Eres un bipolar- dijo Hikary dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Anda, vayamos a investigar- dijo Leen buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- pregunto Hikary mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí esta, es un regalo de mi padre, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Leen sonriéndole y mostrándole una navaja de bolsillo.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿y como una pequeña navaja nos ayudara?

-Fácil, marcare con ella los arboles por los que pasemos.

-Oh, eso me gusta, entonces sigamos- dijo Hikary aplaudiendo.

Hikary y Leen caminaron sin parar, pasando por un grupo de arboles que estaban muy juntos, haciendo batallar a los dos jóvenes. Hikary tropezó varias veces, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a pasar por lugares así, pues sus padres eran dueños de algunos ranchos y otros terrenos llenos de caminos pedregosos y de arboles enormes, en los cuales su padre mandaba construir algunas fincas que vendían, o que usaban en vacaciones. Leen había ido con ella también a esos lugares, pero no era tan bueno caminando en ellos, así que tropezó muchas veces. Leen marcaba los arboles con flechas que indicaban como regresar.

Después de caminar un buen rato, se encontraron con un pequeño sendero que, al seguirlo, los llevo a un lago de gran tamaño, no muy profundo, pero sí de hermosa agua cristalina que parecía estar tan fresca, y así era. Al llegar, Hikary y Leen corrieron a comprobar el estado del agua. Afirmativamente, el agua estaba deliciosa y estaba limpia. No parecía haber peces, y hasta ese momento, no se habían encontrado con ningún animal, ni siquiera una mariposa o algún sonido de la naturaleza. Solo brisa cálida y el sonido de los arboles al moverse, sus pasos, y el sonido de la cascada situada al otro lado del lago.

Leen y Hikary entraron al agua, los dos se quitaron los zapatos y las calcetas, y se remojaron los pies. El cielo tenía un hermoso color azul cielo claro, y ocasionalmente pasaban algunas nubes grandes y blancas, que a Hikary le pareció que eran como algodones enormes.

Después de un rato, decidieron regresar a la orilla, y sentarse un rato, ya que se mojaron un poco las ropas, y querían que se secaran. Así pues, regresaron y se acostaron bajo la luz del sol, mientras sus ropas y ellos se secaban. Estaban encima de una roca que a pesar del sol, estaba fresca.

-Hikary, ¿no te da la sensación de querer quedarte en este lugar todo el tiempo?, ¿de no querer regresar a los problemas escolares?- dijo Leen con una voz contenta.

-Claro que sí, es muy tranquilo. Llegue a pensar que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar de los terrenos fuera del colegio, pero no vi ninguna torre o muralla que indicara que estamos cerca. Así que a pesar de todo, me siento extraña, es decir, ¿cómo llegamos a este lugar sin darnos cuenta?

-Eso mismo me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo, tampoco he visto señal alguna de el colegio, y creo que a pesar de todo, podrían venir a buscarnos- dijo Leen mirando el cielo.

-Eso espero- dijo Hikary con un tono preocupado.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato mirando el cielo, y jugando a encontrar formas en las pocas nubes que pasaban, y se quedaron nuevamente dormidos, ya que el día estaba muy reconfortante.

Hikary despertó de repente, sintiendo algo frio en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo nublado, del cual empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de agua, pensó en las nubes que habían visto anteriormente, y que seguro eran parte de este cielo nublado, y, aunque esas no se veían grises, estas estaban oscuras y parecían cargadas de agua.

Leen despertó también, y miraba el cielo con curiosidad, al parecer, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Hikary.

-Deberíamos irnos a un lugar con techo- dijo él.

-Leen, estamos en medio de un lugar que no conocemos, no creo que encontremos un lugar con techo aquí, y refugiarnos bajo los árboles no es una muy buena idea- dijo Hikary con un tono molesto. No es que odiara la lluvia, pero empezaba a hacer frio, y eso no le gustaba.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a otro lugar, tal vez encontremos una casa y podamos pedir hospedaje, no me vendría mal un lugar calientito- dijo Leen levantándose y bajando de la roca.

-Está bien, espero que tengamos algo de suerte con eso ya que no me gusta el frio- dijo Hikary bajando con ayuda de Leen.

Los chicos caminaron por el lugar, olvidando por completo marcar áreas donde hubieran estado antes, observando por si veían luces en señal de alguna vivienda.

Anduvieron lo que les pareció horas, sin éxito. El cielo empezó a tornarse más oscuro, y la lluvia nunca ceso. Hikary empezaba a hartarse, mientras que Leen al parecer, lo disfrutaba.

-Mira qué lugar, se ve tan bien con este cielo, pienso que es magnífico, y la lluvia está muy fresca- Leen estaba irradiando felicidad**.**

**-**No se tu pero empiezo a hartarme, a mi no me gusta tanto la lluvia como a ti, y el lugar cada vez está más oscuro.

Leen y Hikary empezaban a cansarse, hasta que divisaron a lo lejos, una luz brillante. Hikary y Leen sintieron que sus ánimos subían, y encontraron nuevas fuerzas para seguir caminando, e incluso para correr hacia aquella luz.

Sus ánimos subieron más al ver que esa luz era emitida por una lámpara de gas que se encontraba colgada enfrente de una puerta, en una cabaña. Los dos fueron corriendo hacia ese lugar. El terreno era algo pedregoso y difícil, pero lograron llegar sin muchos rasguños. Ay que tomar en cuenta que los chicos llevaban sus uniformes escolares, lo cual les ayudo a no rasparse mucho. Los chicos llegaron a la cabaña. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, y no alcanzaban a ver mucho, solo lo que la lámpara dejaba.

-Oye Leen, ¿crees que este lugar este habitado?-pregunto Hikary intentando verlo con la poca luz que había.

-Eso supongo, digo, yo no dejaría una lámpara encendida. Deberíamos llamar a la puerta- afirmo Leen, dirigiéndose a la puerta de madera.

Leen llamo a la puerta, y, si no fuera por los pasos que escucharon, se hubieran resignado a seguir llamando.

Se escucho un sonido de llaves, un cerrojo y la puerta abrir despacio.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen tan tarde y quienes son ustedes?- dijo una voz femenina, como la de una niña.

-Lalon, te he dicho muchas veces que primero te asomes por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta- dijo otra voz femenina, esta vez como el de una joven.

-Oh, disculpen por molestar tan tarde, me llamo Leen y ella es mi amiga Hikary, nos perdimos desde hace un buen rato y nos gustaría saber en dónde nos encontramos- dijo Leen tratando de ver a la persona que había hablado, pero apenas y veía un poco del interior de la casa, al parecer, esta tenía sus luces apagadas.

-Mi nombre es Malón, y ella es mi hermana menor, Lalón. Este es el Rancho Lón Lón, conocido por su deliciosa y nutritiva leche fresca, su venta de hermosos caballos y bellos Cuccos- dijo ella con un tono alegre.

-Disculpen pero, ¿qué es un Cucco?- dijo Hikary que en su vida había escuchado hablar de lo que fuera que fuese eso.

-Antes pido disculpas, es de noche, muy tarde y está lloviendo, por favor, pasen- dijo Malón. Hikary y Leen imaginaron que sonreía.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron Leen y Hikary al unisonó, tenían frio y deseaban entrar a una habitación calientita.

Los chicos entraron a la casa, que al encender la luz de las velas, vieron que era muy bonita. Era una salita, con paredes de madera y marcos colgados con hermosas imágenes de lugares que ellos no reconocían. En una de ellas, se veía un gran castillo.

-Que casa tan bonita- dijo Hikary observando todo. Había un sillón de tres asientos, de madera roja, con almohadillas cafés. No muy lejos, se encontraba una silla de madera, con el asiento de cojín café oscuro. Un tapete de colores oscuros se extendía en el suelo de la sala. La sala era pequeña, cuadrada y, para Leen y Hikary, era como sentirse en casa. A lado de la puerta por la que entraron, había un perchero muy bonito, junto con una base para paraguas. En una parte, cerca del sillón donde se sentaron, había una chimenea, a la cual encendieron fuego. Encima había varias fotografías.

-Lalon, ¿podrías traer un par de mantas, por favor?- pidió Malon mientras les servía a Hikary y a Leen una taza de algo que parecía Té. Olía muy bien.

-Claro, voy corriendo- dijo la pequeña, entrando a un corredor.

-¡Ay!- grito Leen de repente, temblaba un poco por el frio, y el liquido le había caído en un raspón que se había hecho al caminar.

-No me había percatado de sus raspones, ya regreso- dijo Malon con tono preocupado. Hikary y Leen se quedaron solos en la sala.

-Leen, ¿deberíamos preguntar dónde estamos? Empiezo a preocuparme, no sabemos nada de este lugar, y nos quedamos dormidos. Seguro los chicos en la escuela se empezaran a preocupar. Imagínate, tal vez si estemos cerca, podríamos intentar regresar- susurro Hikary con voz temblorosa. Era realmente cierto lo que decía.

-Tienes razón, pero la verdad, no recuerdo que hubiera un rancho cerca del instituto, ¿y tú?- pregunto Leen. En realidad, el instituto se encontraba lejos de una ciudad situada en Europa. Rodeada de montañas y bosques. Por lo tanto, parecía un poco improbable que existiera un rancho en las afueras del castillo, y aun quedaba el hecho de cómo habían llegado.

-Yo no, y la verdad, empiezo a sentirme algo angustiada, es decir, no sabemos cómo llegamos, y ahora nos encontramos en la casa de alguien a quien no conocemos para nada- Hikary se paró de su asiento a terminar de hablar, y se dirigió a la chimenea. Observo las fotografías. En una de ellas, un hombre robusto de cabello café oscuro, barba y bigote poblados, sonreía mientras un par de niñas de cabello rojo zanahoria, una mayor que la otra, se encontraban encima de un caballo café de crin negra. En otra foto, una mujer de cabello como las pequeñas, con una mano sostenía a una bebe, y con la otra acariciaba a un caballo, más bien yegua, de color rojo con crin blanca y nariz oscurecida. La mujer parecía contenta. En otra de las fotografías, aparecía el hombre de cabello café obscuro, con las chicas un poco más grandes, la mujer abrazándolas, un hombre que se parecía al otro, solo que más delgado, la yegua de la foto anterior, y un potro que se parecía a la madre. Todos se veían felices.

-Ellos son mis familia- Hikary se asusto, era la voz de Malon, quien había entrado sin hacer ruido. Se dirigió a Leen y le entrego un vaso y le dio unas instrucciones. Luego se dirigió a Hikary- Somos nosotras con nuestros padres y mi tío. Ellas dos son Natasha y Epona, madre e hija.

-Se ven muy felices en la fotografía, ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto Hikary.

-Era el cumpleaños de mi padre, fue un día divertido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde están tus padres?- pregunto Hikary.

-En estos momentos están fuera, en la ciudad. Tienen unos asuntos pendientes, mi tío fue con ellos esta mañana, probablemente lleguen en unos días.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Hikary, tomando el frasco que Malon le entrego. Tenía algo de apariencia extraña dentro.

-Se que se ve extraño, pero funciona. Mama suele hacerlo para nosotras, es una crema que sana lentamente heridas pequeñas.

-Está listo, Señorita Malon- dijo Leen.

-Perfecto, déjame te ayudo, porfavor, solo Malon- se dirigió hacia Leen- Ah, revuélvelo 15 segundos con el dedo, dime cuando acabes- le dijo a Hikary.

Malon tomo el frasco, le pidió a Leen que cerrara los ojos, porque ardería un poco. Lo hizo y sintió donde Malon esparcía con su dedo la crema grisácea. Empezó a sentir cierta picazón, seguida de un cosquilleo y luego ardor, pero era algo que se podía aguantar. Abrió los ojos, Malon colocaba la crema en su brazo izquierdo.

Leen observaba a Malon mientras lo hacía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había dado cuenta de cómo era. Tenía unos cabellos color rojo zanahoria, peinado hacia atrás, con el fleco partido por en medio, como Hikary. Llevaba unas trenzas que caían de entre su cabello largo hacia adelante. Tenía unos ojos azules muy oscuros y profundos, y unas cuantas pecas en la nariz. De sus ropas, llevaba una camiseta color crema, con un pañuelo anaranjado en su cuello. En el nudo del pañuelo, colgaba una piedra de color rojo, como un diamante. Llevaba una falda larga hasta los suelos de color lila, con un delantal color café. Usaba unas botas de trabajo también cafés.

-Está listo, no te rasques por nada, si lo haces, la crema se caerá. Espera a que seque, para quitártelo con agua. Ahora te toca a ti Hikary, préstame tu tarro- dijo Malon. Realizo el mismo procedimiento con Hikary, y le dio las mismas instrucciones.

-Traigo las mantas hermana. Esta es para ti, y esta para ti- la hermanita parecía animada, le entrego una manta a Leen, y otra a Hikary. Vestía una camiseta larga con un pañuelo como el de su hermana, pero este era amarillo. Tenía una camisa larga que le llegaba a mitad de las pantorrillas. Llevaba un cinturón café en la cintura. También usaba botas, al igual que su hermana.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los dos jóvenes, tomando sus mantas.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, he hecho la cena y por suerte me gusta mucho cocinar, por lo que hice mucha- dijo Malon contenta.

-Muchas gracias, les agradecemos mucho su ayuda- dijo Leen. Se sentía agradecido por la ayuda que les daban las jóvenes.

-Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Hikary contenta, pues se sentía hambrienta.

-No hay de que, es bueno tener invitados, vamos, la cocina es por aquí- dijo Malon mostrándoles el camino.

La cocina quedaba por el pasillo al que había entrado Lalon por las mantas. Esta era un poco más grande que la sala. Tenía una mesa central y un horno de piedra. Los cajones estaban arriba y tenían un lavaplatos. Encima del lavaplatos tenían una ventana que mostraba a un lugar en el exterior que no se podía ver por la oscuridad. Solo se escuchaba un fuerte viento y la lluvia torrencial.

-Es caldo de Cucco con salsa especial, espero les guste- dijo Malon sonriendo, se veía que estaba alegre.

-Yo hice la salsa especial, espero les guste muchísimo- Lalon estaba emocionada.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de madera, la cual tenía un bonito mantel de bordados. Leen no se había dado cuenta del hambre que sentía, y parecía que Hikary tampoco. El aroma les entro por la nariz, abriéndoles aun más el apetito que sentían, el olor era como pollo guisado en caldo, con algunas verduras y entre otras cosas. Lalon coloco una cucharada de su salsa especial. El color del caldo, antes café, se tornó rojizo claro. Entonces el olor se intensifico, y se hizo más sabroso.

-¡Muy bien, provecho!- dijo Malon, comenzando a comer junto con Lalon. Hikary y Leen se miraron, y asintieron.

Comenzaron a comer, y sintieron el delicioso sabor del caldo al saborearlo y tragarlo. Pronto empezaron a comer más deprisa y con más ganas. Lo que fuera esa salsa especial, le daba un excelente sabor. Hikary se sentía placida y tranquila, y Leen ni que se diga, estaba exaltado de tan rica cena. Inclusive pidieron doble ración. Cuando terminaron, Lalon llevo a la mesa un plato con pan recién salido del horno, y ni Leen ni Hikary pudieron resistirse a semejante delicia. Al terminar la cena, dieron las gracias, y se pusieron a platicar un rato. Descubrieron muchas cosas interesantes, como que el lugar en donde estaban, era un reino prospero, regido por un rey y una reina de gran sabiduría. También descubrieron que tenían una hija, una princesa, pero ellas no supieron describírsela, porque nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ir a la ciudadela y verla por sí mismas, pero al parecer, era muy bella y dulce, pues sus padres siempre hablaban muy bien de ella. Sorprendentemente para Leen y Hikary, ellas no conocían el Colegio de la Hoja Dorada ni habían escuchado de él. Esto les pareció algo muy extraño a los dos, porque era raro que hubieran llegado de repente a un lugar que no contactaba ni con uno ni con otro. Aun así, descubrieron más cosas, como que el reino se llamaba Hyrule, y en estos momentos estaban en las planicies de Hyrule, Cada vez más, Leen se interesaba más en todo lo relacionado con ese lugar. Mientras que Hikary, también interesada, le daba un poco mas de miedo el saber que estaban en un lugar del cual jamás habían oído hablar. Pronto empezaron a tener sueño, y decidieron ir a dormir. Malon y Lalon les mostraron una habitación de visitas, y les ofrecieron un baño, al cual aceptaron. Después de haberse dado un baño cada uno en su respectivo baño, decidieron ir a dormir un rato. Leen había hablado con Malon y decidió ayudarle mañana con su trabajo, así tendrían más tiempo de conocer los alrededores. Hikary también se apunto. Los chicos se acostaron en sus camas, de madera pero con un colchón suave que te enviaba a un mundo de sueños, y durmieron plácidamente… 

_No olvides tu promesa… No lo olvid…._ Hikary podía escuchar una voz en su mente, pero no la distinguía bien… ¿No olvides tu promesa? Algo estaba olvidando, pero no podía recordar que era. E intento recordar, pero simplemente no pudo, y así, se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol despertó a Leen primero, porque su habitación estaba más cerca de la ventana. Se levanto y observo la habitación: Esta era espaciosa, con paredes, piso y techo de madera. Era fresca y reconfortante. Tenía un espejo grande con un taburete y una mesita. Se volvió y observo por la ventana. Miro a Lalon que llevaba un bote grande entre sus manos y las llevaba a algo que parecía un gallinero. Se volteo y se miro al espejo. Llevaba una pijama que le había prestado Malon la noche anterior, y estaba un poco despeinado. No le tomo mucha importancia, pues al fin y al cabo iba a ayudarle a Malon hoy. Decidió despertar a Hikary, quien se sobresalto, y ya repuesta, tomo el traje de trabajo que Malon le prestó la noche anterior y se cambio. Leen espero a que terminara y luego se cambio de uniforme. Se fijo en que el suyo consistía en una camiseta color crema con un paliacate en el cuello, un pantalón caqui y unas botas negras, mientras que el de Hikary era una blusa crema con paliacate, y un faldón como el de Malon. Se quejo de el vestido, para ella, no le quedaban bien, pero Leen le dijo que le quedaba perfecto. Un rato después salieron y se dirigieron a Malon, quien estaba ordeñando las vacas. Guio a Hikary al Gallinero, y le dijo como sacar los huevos. A Hikary le pareció sencillo y perfecto. Luego la dejaron, mientras Lalon les daba de comer. Malon llevo a Leen a un lugar con muchas plantas, le dio unos guantes, y le dijo lo que le tocaba: Debía tomar una planta desde la parte más baja, y arrancarla. Al arrancar una, vio que salían unas cositas, como gusanitos negros, y se iban a gran velocidad. Se sobresalto y dejo caer la planta, que ya sin esas criaturitas, dejaron ver una cosa que parecía una fruta, de color rojo brillante con puntitos negros. Malon le explico que esos gusanitos que había visto eran inofensivos, y que al contrario de todo, ayudaban a la fruta a madurar. Esos puntos negros eran donde le picaban y le inyectaban una sustancia especial que la hacía más rica y brillante. Luego coloco el fruto en una bolsa que le entrego a Leen. Y así se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, mientras Malon iba de nuevo a ordeñar vacas. Así se estuvo un largo rato, pensando como estaría Hikary, y sacando fruto por fruto, y sintiéndose acompañado por las criaturitas que se acercaban poco a poco a él y lo observaban, mientras hacia su trabajo. Leen decidió sacar una y partirla, dándosela a las criaturas, no sin antes verla. Era de color rosado por dentro, y olía muy bien. Sus semillas apenas se veían. Después de observarla un rato, se la dio a las criaturas, las cuales se acercaron temerosas, y después con más confianza, la empezaron a comer. Leen rio y se puso a sacar más. Hora después, ya tenía tres cuartas partes de la gran bolsa llena, y decidió descansar un rato. Se sentó en la tierra y miro al cielo. Luego, escucho un ruido tras él, y se volteo rápido.

-¿Hola?, ¿Malon, Lalon, Hikary, alguien?- pregunto Leen pero no veía nada. Se acerco más, y vio movimiento. El lugar donde observaba era un espeso bosque, y estaba algo oscuro, pero creyó ver algo más oscuro que se movía. Se acerco más, y miro de nuevo. A lo lejos, había una silueta, entre varios árboles, que lo observaba. Le entro miedo, pero aun así se atrevió a dar un paso, y en ese momento, desapareció con un fuerte viento. Leen se asusto y regreso a su trabajo, sin voltear hacia atrás, y sacando los frutos cada vez más rápido, y llenando la ultima parte, se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Leen, ¿has terminado ya?- pregunto Malon mientras lo veía, y se sorprendió. Leen estaba pálido y sudaba mucho.

-Ma-malon, he visto, he visto al-algo en el bosque- decía Leen entrecortadamente, mientras cerraba la puerta del establo. Malon se levanto, llenando el último bote de leche.

-¿Te adentraste al bosque?- pregunto Malon.

-No, pero estaba cerca, sacando las últimas plantas, y, y de repente escuche algo y voltee y estaba ahí, alguien, no alcance a ver bien, porque estaba entre los árboles, y desapareció de repente- Leen batallaba para articular las palabras, y estaba temblando, además de que hablaba rápido.

-Entiendo, vamos, debes descansar un poco, tú y yo hemos terminado nuestro trabajo, vamos a ver a Hikary y Lalon, para ver como están.

-Es-está bien- dijo Leen tranquilizándose.

Salieron de ahí, con Leen mirando a los alrededores, a ver si lo veía de nuevo. Entraron al Gallinero, donde Hikary terminaba con los últimos huevos.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunto Malon, mientras se acercaba a Hikary.

-Es el ultimo, listo, he terminado, ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Hikary, tomando el ultimo huevo y metiéndolo a la canasta con cuidado.

-Perfecto, ¿y Lalon?- pregunto Malon, mirando a los lados.

-Fue a darle de comer a los otros animales- dijo Hikary tomando la canasta y yendo con ellos.

Los tres salieron a buscar a Lalon, la cual estaba en el establo, acostada en la paja y tarareándole a una yegua rojiza de crin blanco y hocico negro. Al entrar los tres, la yegua quiso acercarse a Malon, pero al ver a los dos extraños, se coloco tras Lalon y los miro.

-Parece que Epona está algo asustada- dijo Lalon levantándose y yendo hacia ellos.

-Sé cómo arreglar esto, ya vuelvo- dijo Malon y salió del establo. Al poco rato regreso con un par de zanahorias y le dio una a cada uno.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- pregunto Leen.

-Se las darán a Epona, uno por uno. Primero, se la ofrecerás, irguiéndote hacia ella, se acercara y la morderá, ahí, le acariciaras el hocico- dijo Malon sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos a intentarlo- dijo Hikary, quien lo hizo primero. Le acerco la zanahoria a Epona un poco brusco, y esta se hizo para atrás. Malon le explico que debía hacerlo suavemente. Y así lo hizo, se la acerco más lento, y Epona empezó a olerla, y la mordió, en eso Hikary acerco lentamente su mano hacia su hocico, y la empezó a acariciar. Hikary sintió como se tensaba, pero luego se relajaba y volvía a comer su zanahoria. Hikary se acerco más y le acaricio la crin, y al parecer, a Epona le gustaba. Luego llego el turno de Leen, este fue más paciente y despacio, por lo que Epona rápidamente se acerco y tomo la zanahoria. Leen la acaricio y esta se acerco mas a él.

-Parece que le caes bien Leen- dijo Lalon animosamente.

-Me parece perfecto que esto suceda. Bueno, los llevare a ver los alrededores, será mejor que se cambien, les daré mas ropa en la habitación.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a la habitación, donde Malon les consiguió mas ropa y se las dio, Leen salió de la habitación mientras Hikary se cambiaba, luego esta salió y Leen entro a cambiarse. Al terminar bajaron con Malon y Lalon, quienes se habían cambiado. Leen noto que Lalon tenía el mismo tono de cabello que Malon, y que se habían recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo. Hikary vestía una blusa blanca con un pantalón azul de un material suave que no supo reconocer. Leen iba con una camisa beige y unos pantalones blancos. Siguieron a Malon, mientras esta les explicaba los lugares por donde iban. Pasaron por un puente que estaba encima de un rio, y delante se extendía una gran planicie, llena de arboles, plantas, montañitas, veredas, y era todo verde. El lugar era magnifico, limpio y bonito. Leen se sentía a gusto. Caminaron por un camino de tierra, y pasaron por varios bosques pequeños.

-Esto es la planicie de Hyrule, la gente procura no tirar basura por aquí, para que mantenga su bonito paisaje. El puente por el que acabamos de pasar lo construyo mi padre. El rancho Lon Lon ha existido desde hace muchos años, y ha servido siempre a la familia real de Hyrule. Hubo un tiempo en que la tierra se partió porque el agua erosiono el lugar, y tuvo que crearse ese puente. Más allá a lo lejos, se pueden ver unas montañas menores. Entre ellas hay un camino que conecta con la providencia de Hyrule. Si alcanzan a ver, encontraran una gran montaña. Esa es la Montaña de la Muerte. Llamada así porque es difícil de pasar, solo los aventureros y personas especializadas pueden hacerlo. Más allá de la Montaña de la muerte existe otro Reino, llamado Calatia, pero no hay mucha comunicación con ellos, solo los mercaderes y uno que otro aventurero. En la Montaña de la Muerte vive una extraña raza, que se hace llamar Gorones. Son una clase de personas hechas de roca, pero como jamás los he visto, no puedo decirles muy bien como son. Creo que son amigables. Cerca de esa montaña, existe un lugar llamado Villa Kakariko, creo que fue fundada por una mujer de una antigua raza que se hacían llamar Sheikahs, eran personas con habilidades mágicas muy sabias, pero parece que se extinguieron.

-Mama dice que puede que hayan mas- dijo Lalon quien caminaba a lado de Leen.

-Hay muchas razas por estos lugares. He escuchado de una raza de hombres pez. Pero al igual que los Gorones, no los he visto- dijo Malon mirando a los chicos.

-Vaya, debe ser algo parecido a un lugar mágico, ¿no crees Hikary?-dijo Leen emocionado. Su rostro mostraba estupefacción.

-Es un poco curioso, la verdad no lo creería si no estuviera en esta situación, ¡pero me parece muy divertido!

-¿Situación?, lo siento, pero no comprendo- dijo Malon.

-De dónde venimos, jamás habíamos escuchado de un lugar llamado Hyrule, ni de Gorones, hombres peces, y eso, es como, como magia- Leen estaba fascinado.

-¡Sí, esa es la definición correcta!- Hikary apenas podía contener la emoción que el embargaba. Era algo nuevo, definitivamente.

Malon y Lalon continuaron mostrándoles los alrededores. Llegaron a dar con el hermoso lago en el que Leen y Hikary se habían divertido el día anterior. Malon dejo a Lalon contarles sobre el lugar; al parecer, mucho tiempo atrás el lugar solía ser visitado por una gran cantidad de pequeñas hadas que celebraban el comienzo de cada estación del año, pero por alguna razón, ninguna visitaba el lugar ya. Se decía que en esos días el agua brillaba, como si fuera una especie de luz que podía beberse. Los chicos estaban fascinados con las historias que les contaban. Los relatos de ese lugar eran fascinantes; grandes batallas que incluían héroes legados por una luz dorada y la maldad personificada que intentaba arrebatarla.  
>En la tarde, montaron un almuerzo en una pequeña pradera con vista a las extensas planicies del lugar. A donde sea que miraran, podía ver vida. Ardillas, insectos, aves en el cielo, flores, lagos, arboles y montañas por doquier. Con el fresco aire acariciándoles el rostro, se sentaron a comer mientras Malon les contaba un poco sobre lo que sus padres les contaban de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Era un lugar feliz, donde la gente se divertía, celebraban festividades y vivía gente en armonía.<p>

-Mis padres me contaron que el Rey y la Reina originalmente habían procreado dos hijas gemelas, pero en un asalto que hubo hace tiempo, alguien secuestro a la segunda de ellas. Ya habían pasado 15 años desde ese momento, por lo que se le dio por perdida, aunque según mi madre comenta, siguen buscándola, pues no han perdido la esperanza.  
>-Eso es algo muy triste, esos Reyes deben sentirse abrumados por perder a su hija- comento Leen mirando su comida.<br>-Debe ser terrible, no sé qué haría si mi hija desapareciera misteriosamente. Creo que no dejaría de buscarla nunca.

Mas tarde, se encaminaron de vuelta al rancho, con un hermoso atardecer encima de ellos. Las hermanas estaban pasándola muy bien con los chicos, pero estos sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo. Malon les había propuesto llevarlos a la Ciudadela para investigar sobre ese lugar del que venían, lamentablemente solo había una carreta, y la estaban ocupando sus padres en ese momento. Lalon propuso que fueran a caballo, pero Malon había escuchado de sus padres que el viaje hacia la Ciudadela era de dos días, y por la experiencia de sus padres, sabían que ir de noche podría tornarse peligroso.  
>Llegando a la casa, se encontraron con que en el buzón había una carta que por parte de Talon, el padre de las niñas, en el que decía que estarían de vuelta al amanecer.<br>Emocionados por aquello, Hikary y Lalon de dispusieron a preparar la cena y el desayuno para el día siguiente, mientras Leen y Malon darían su alimento a las vacas, los cuccos, los los caballos y los cerdos.

-¡Esta será una cena estupenda! – Lalon estaba emocionada. Hikary obedecía a sus órdenes mientras la niña mezclaba los huevos con la harina. A Hikary le pareció lindo que una pequeña de 10 años supiera perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Leen y Malon hacían sus quehaceres nocturnos. Leen pudo notar que Malon estaba contenta.

-El que Papá y Mamá nos envíen una carta es algo ya tradicional. Sabemos que están bien cuando lo hacen y nos emociona ver que están a salvo. Hace tiempo, papá fue dañado por un lobo salvaje, desde entonces, nos preocupa muchísimo su bienestar. Es por eso que estamos muy felices.  
>-¿Un lobo salvaje?, ¡Pero de venida no vimos ninguno!<br>-Lo sé. Ellos solo salen de noche. La guardia de soldados Hylianos salen en grupos ciertos días por todo Hyrule para ayudar a personas que tengan adversidades. Por eso se recomienda que la gente se quede donde esta, busque refugio o haga señales. Así ellos saben en donde está la persona y acuden a su ayuda.  
>-Se ve que este lugar está muy bien controlado.<br>-Es verdad. No quería comentarlo en frente de mi hermana, pero se dice que las criaturas salvajes han estado aumentando desde que ocurrió el ataque al castillo. Esa es la razón por la que nuestros padres no nos lleven a la Ciudadela. Es peligroso.  
>-Debe ser algo intrigante- dijo Leen mientras repartía semillas entre los Cuccos. Para Leen, eran como gallinas corrientes.<br>-Un poco. Cada vez que salen, nos preocupamos de que algo malo pase. Por suerte, mi padre compro una espada con la cual se defiende de las criaturas. Eso lo hace menos riesgoso.  
>-¿¡Una espada!? Asombroso…<br>-De hecho, mi padre solía practicar con ella de joven. Ahora cada vez que viene, nos hace practicar con ella por si, las Diosas no lo quieran, se presentase la ocasión.  
>-Las… ¿Diosas?- Leen había escuchado el término ''Dios'', pero jamás había escuchado hablar sobre Diosas.<br>-Olvidaba que no eras de este lugar. A veces pienso que hablo con un verdadero Hyliano. Tus orejas y las de tu amiga se parecen a las de una persona de aquí.  
>-... ¿Orejas?- Leen se sentía más confundido.<br>-¡Oh discúlpame!, ya sabes la causa. Veras, un Hyliano se le caracteriza por sus orejas puntiagudas. Los hombres y mujeres de otros reinos, como Calatia, no tienen las orejas así.  
>-Ya veo. Bueno, siempre me ha parecido raro el tener las orejas picudas. Conozco de gente que las tiene así, pero nunca había visto a nadie con orejas tan largas como las mías hasta que conocí a Hikary. ¡Realmente me sorprendió muchísimo!<br>-¡Debió haber sido realmente divertido! Y sobre las diosas, es una historia larga que mejor les contare después. Hemos concluido y debemos ver si la cena esta lista.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la casa. Estaban muy hambrientos y olía demasiado bien. A la mañana siguiente, les despertó el sonido de pisadas rápidas, que descendían al primer piso. Los jóvenes se vistieron y bajaron a averiguar la razón de tanto escándalo. Hikary estaba un poco dormida, pues había soñado de nuevo con la extraña voz.

-Hikary, Leen, me alegro que hayan despertado, salgan afuera, les presentaremos a nuestros padres- dijo Lalon contenta.

Los chicos salieron. Estaba nublado y hacia muchísimo aire. En el puente se podía ver un carruaje tirado por dos caballos. Malon caminaba a su lado mientras hablaba con alguien dentro del carruaje. Manejando el carruaje, había un hombre de complexión robusta. Usaba una camiseta azul con mangas rojas. Llevaba un bigote castaño y cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. Cuando estuvieron cerca, el hombre bajó del carruaje de un salto. Abrió la puerta de la maquina y de ella salió una mujer. Era llenita, no tanto como el hombretón, y llevaba una ropa parecida a la de sus hijas. Su cabello, igualmente pelirrojo zanahoria, estaba amarrado a una trenza. Tenía unas pocas pecas en el rostro.

-Mamá, Papá, estos viajeros son Leen y Hikary. Estuvieron ayudándonos ayer con los quehaceres y les ofrecimos alojamiento. Chicos, ellos son mis padres.

El hombre miro a Leen y a Hikary de arriba abajo. La esposa hizo el mismo gesto. Ambos sonreían.

-No es muy alto, pero tiene una complexión firme. Sin duda este chico podría usar una espada adiestrándole bien. Me llamo Talon, mucho gusto hijo, gracias por ayudar a mis hijas en sus tareas laborales. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El hombre le paso la mano por el cabello y se la tendió.  
>-Mi nombre es Leen. Es un gusto al fin conocerle señor.<br>-Leen… es un buen nombre. Aunque debo decir que no había escuchado de él, ¿Qué significa muchacho?  
>-No tengo idea, la verdad.<br>-No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé porque me llamaron Talon, pero así son las cosas. ¿Cómo ves a la chica, Andriana?

La mujer, que se hacía llamar Andriana, observo a Hikary. Le pidió la mano y la reviso suavemente. Hikary supuso que la acción médica de Malon había salido de su madre.

-Es un poco pequeña a decir verdad, pero estoy segura de que su físico es excelente. A decir verdad, estoy segura de que con un poco de ejercicio, esta chica podría llegar a vencer a un hombre. A parte de poseer una piel suave y delicada, sin olvidar que está bien proporcionada, no tiene de mas ni de menos. Al chico lo veo un poco caderón…

Leen se sonrojo. Los chicos de la escuela solían hacerle bromas pasadas sobre eso. El grupo comenzó a reír al ver a Leen sonrojarse. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Leen, Lalon y Talon fueron a acomodar a los caballos, mientras que Hikary, Malon y Andriana caminaban y se enteraban de los detalles.

-A decir verdad chico, nunca había escuchado de ningún lugar llamado así. Ni en los mapas que estudie aparecía eso. Es un poco complicado de ver ahora que lo pienso.  
>-Mi hermana dice que quizá alguien de la Ciudadela podría ayudarles.<br>-Bueno hija, a decir verdad, no sabría decirte si se puede o no. Mira chico, te propongo algo. Es difícil que puedas salir en la noche. Es peligroso puesto a que salen animales salvajes y mi próxima ida a la Ciudadela será en una semana. ¿Qué te parece si tú y tu amiga me acompañan al lugar dentro de esa semana? Seguro les caerá bien un descanso después de despertar en un lugar que apenas conocen bien.  
>-Tiene razón. Malon nos ha contado al respecto, y la verdad no tenemos donde quedarnos. Estoy seguro que Hikary estará de acuerdo en eso en cuanto se lo comente. Además, podemos ayudarles como paga por la estancia.<br>-Malon me ha contado que haces un gran trabajo sacando las verduras del huerto. Estoy seguro podremos encontrarles algo. Eso sí, nada es gratis aquí, por lo que les pagaremos la ayuda que nos brindan.  
>-¡No! Realmente no es necesario, con la estancia y la comida es más que suficiente.<br>-Ni hablar, les pagare a ti y a tu amiga lo que nos ayuden aquí. Seguro conoces el concepto de las Rupias.  
>-¿Rupias? Lo siento, señor, pero no me suena.<br>-¡Las Rupias es la moneda de Hyrule! Yo te las mostrare, ¡Vayamos a casa!

Dentro de la casa, hablaron sobre el pequeño negocio. Hikary accedió inmediatamente. Le gustaba el dinero, y se emociono cuando Talon le mostro un ejemplar de cada moneda, cada una con su valor.

-Aquí tenemos las Rupias, moneda oficial de Hyrule. Este es el orden especial:

-Rupia Verde: 1  
>-Rupia Azul: 5<br>-Rupia Roja: 20  
>-Rupia Purpura: 50<br>-Rupia Plateada: 100  
>-Rupia Dorada: 200<br>-Rupia Naranja: 500 

-¡Wow, son bellísimas! Mira Leen, son como diamantes- Hikary estaba fascinada. En efecto, las Rupias eran diamantes cristalinos de diferentes colores tallados perfectamente.  
>-Realmente son bonitas. Son diferentes a lo que se usa de dónde venimos.<br>-Con esto les pagaremos. Leen, con el trabajo que hiciste ayer, tu pago seria de 50 Rupias. ¡Oh, pero no pueden cargar con Rupias sin una cartera especial! Déjenme buscar un par. Linda, hazle la cuenta a la chica.  
>-Muy bien corazón, con el trabajo que hiciste ayer, tu pago debería ser un total de 70 Rupias. Te daré dos Rupias rojas, cuatro Rupias azules y diez rupias verdes. Leen, lo tuyo son 50. Te daré dos Rupias rojas y dos azules. Te daré diez más por ayudar a mi esposo.<br>-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijeron los chicos al unísono.  
>-¡Rupias Rupias Rupias dan sonrisas!- cantaba Lalon.<br>-Hikary, Leen, encontré este par de carteras especiales. Podrán cargar hasta 300 Rupias. Eran mías y de Andriana cuando éramos jóvenes.  
>-Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda. Nos esforzaremos en la semana- dijo Hikary, quien se apresuro a guardar las Rupias.<p>

Con el paso de los días siguientes, los chicos trabajaron arduamente. Disfrutando con la familia feliz. Pero ambos aun tenían una preocupación. Debían regresar a la escuela. Hikary no deseaba preocupar a nadie, y Leen menos. Era de esperarse que ambos hablaran todas las noches sobre ello. La cosa era que aun les quedaba una gran aventura por recorrer.

_

**Bueno Zeldicos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Le puse toda mi imaginación y esfuerzo. Sé que tardo poquito, pero espero poder seguir con esta historia. Como he estado ocupado y ya mero checare la universidad, casi no he tenido tiempo. Ojala se diviertan un poco con este capítulo más de una leyenda que se escribe en un libro que todos conocemos bien. Esto es todo, cuídense mucho.**

**Cancion de inspiración de hoy:  
>''The Legend of Zelda: 25th Anniversary OST''<strong> 


End file.
